


Here and Hereafter

by taztaas (ainonoai)



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 20,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12955893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainonoai/pseuds/taztaas
Summary: A collection of drabbles, relevant tags at chapter notes. Originally posted on tumblr.





	1. Here and Hereafter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t enough food. They are starving. They are two dirty little elves, witch-eyed and abandoned. Freezing and aching.  
> They are twins. They have very little possessions, but they have a knife. Taako is going to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lup & Taako  
> Tags: Angst, Pre-Canon, Baby Twins, Starvation, Desperation, Canon Compliant

There isn’t enough food. They are starving. They are two dirty little elves, witch-eyed and abandoned. Freezing and aching.

They are twins. They have very little possessions, but they have a knife.

Taako is going to do it.

They haven’t had enough to eat in weeks. It’s cold, they have no shelter. Lup has a fever. They are going to die.

Taako has made a decision. He’s going to do the right thing. He’s going to let Lup go.

Lup is good. Lup doesn’t deserve to starve. Lup doesn’t deserve to die in agony. Taako knows he’s bad, so he’s gotta do it. He loves her, he’s gotta do it.

He trembles, but he grips the knife tight. He cries, but it’s time to be brave.

“It’s gonna be okay Lup,” he whispers in her ear, pets her hair. “You’re gonna go to a good place.”

Lup is delirious, but she hears him.

“We gonna go to the same place Koko?” She asks, and Taako cries harder.

“No Lulu, we’re not.” Because Lup is good, and Taako is bad, and he’s going to be even worse because he’s going to kill his own sister.

“Then I don’t wanna go.” She says before she loses consciousness again, and Taako collapses against her because he can’t do it. He loves her, but he’s selfish. He doesn’t want to be without her. He’s a coward. He holds her and she’s so warm.

When he wakes, he sees a campfire. Taako looks at Lup, and she has fire dancing on her palm. She grins and presses a small rock into his hands. Taako looks at it.

He holds it and magic floods from his soul, through his arms into his hands. It turns into an apple. He starts to laugh, but he’s crying too. Lup does the same.

They laugh and cry and hold each other. He’s never going to let her go.


	2. Smile More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fated first meeting of the Tres Horny Boys from Taako's point of view. Somewhat inspired by the song Deap Vally: Smile More, I stole Taako's lines from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Taako, Magnus Burnsides, Merle Highchurch  
> Tags: Pre-Canon, First Meetings, Songfic, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence

Taako sips at his wine and stares at nothing, bored. He’s sitting in a tavern, waiting for a couple of guys who he met through Craig’s list. Solo missions are tough when you’re a wizard. There had been a couple of incidents where he really could’ve used a healer. It would also be preferable to have someone to take the big hits for him in the first place. Taako looks down, drums his fingertips against the tabletop, anxious and annoyed.

Takes another drink.

At least the wine is decent.

A shadow falls over Taako’s table. He looks up to see some stranger smiling at him, arm outstretched for a handshake.

“You should smile more,” he says. Taako looks at the guy, at his hand, and at the guy again. The smile on the man’s face wavers at Taako’s lack of reaction.

“What for?” Taako swirls the wine in his glass. “I’m happily unhappy, man.” He looks pointedly at the palm in front of him. “And no, I don’t wanna shake your hand.”

The stranger pulls back his hand, flush on his face, humiliated. He goes back to his table, and his buddies glare at Taako who raises a brow at them, daring and uncaring. He’s done this song and dance a thousand times and he’s tired of it. It’s better to stay out, other people are an inconvenience. Taako’s not sticking his neck out for anyone.

He finishes his wine and swallows his bitter thoughts with it. He’s almost ready to leave. The stress of waiting is bad for his complexion. And judging by the cracking of knuckles at the nearby table, he might soon have more things to worry about than just his skin.

Taako pushes his glass away. Fuck it, he’s going. No one leaves Taako hanging like this. He’s just getting up when another hand is thrust at him and he huffs in annoyance. The hand belongs to a huge human guy, built like a brick shithouse with the most ridiculous sideburns Taako has ever seen. A crunchy-looking dwarf stands behind him and Taako realizes that these are the guys from Craig’s list.

“Hail and well met!” The human smiles, “Magnus Burnsides, the fighter.” He sounds friendly, too friendly, and Taako makes a quick mental note to keep an eye on the guy. “This is Merle,” Magnus says, indicating the dwarf, “He’s a cleric.”

“Highchurch, Merle Highchurch.” The dwarf grumbles out, a lot less friendly than his companion. Magnus is still offering his hand. Taako gives it a blank stare, but the human isn’t intimidated. He’s still smiling brightly and Taako is impressed, though he’ll never admit it. He grabs Magnus’ hand and shakes it.

“Taako,” he replies with a wink, “You know, from TV?”


	3. Light of the Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako is a brat, Kravitz is exasperated. Cuddling ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako (The Adventure Zone)  
> Additional Tags:  
> Domestic Fluff, Post-Canon

Kravitz walked back into the bedroom to see that Taako had buried himself under the blankets  _again_. Less than five minutes ago Kravitz had left the room to go put the coffee on. Less than five minutes ago, Taako had been sitting on the edge of the bed, looking bleary-eyed but pulling on a sock. And now they were back at square one. **  
**

Taako’s feet were poking out from under the mountain of blankets. He had only one sock on, the other laying forgotten on the floor. The elf had apparently given up on dressing himself and returned to his nest. Kravitz let out a long-suffering sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Taako. Get up. You’re going to be late.”

“Mmmmrgh.” A muffled groan came from the mound of blankets. Taako’s toes curled and he pulled his feet up to get them under the covers. Kravitz smiled at the sight, a bit exasperated.

 _“Taako.”_  Kravitz was going for a stern tone, but it came out more fond. “You need to be at the school today.” He started pulling at the mass of blankets to excavate his husband. Kravitz managed to grab few before he was met with resistance. Taako was holding onto his covers with determination, wiggling and curling up tighter under them.

“It’s my school. ‘m closing it. Snow day. School’s outski.”

Kravitz sighed again and set the blankets he had managed to claim on the foot of their large bed. Deliberately out of Taako’s reach. “Darling, it’s August.”

“What the  _fuck_  ever.”

Kravitz huffed. “Taako, I made you coffee and everything. Please get up and join the living.” To Kravitz’s surprise, the blankets moved and Taako’s face appeared in their midst, an amused look on his face.

Kravitz slapped himself on the forehead. “You  _know_ what I meant.” Taako lowered the blankets some more and stuck out his tongue at Kravitz, eyes sparkling with mirth. “Taako  _please_.”

“Fine, fine. Don’t get your panties in a twist babe.” Taako said and stuck out a hand, reaching up for Kravitz. “Help me up.”

“What are you, a child?” Kravitz asked the centuries-old elf in front of him.

Taako just wiggled his fingers at him in response. Kravitz rolled his eyes and leaned over the bed to grab Taako’s hand. He realized his mistake when he saw Taako’s eyes flash with satisfaction, and he was pulled to the bed and buried under the blankets in seconds.

Taako hummed, content, and clung to Kravitz, having effectively trapped his husband. He snuggled even closer and pressed a kiss to Kravitz’s jaw. Kravitz wrapped his arms around him in response and Taako sighed in delight, prompting a small laugh out of Kravitz.

“You’re terrible,” Kravitz said against Taako’s hair but embraced him tighter, despite his words.

“I know.” Taako said happily, “You love it.”

Kravitz pressed a kiss to Taako’s forehead.

“I do.”


	4. Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus doesn't like spiders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides  
> Additional Tags:  
> Fluff, Romance

“JULES!” Magnus screams from the kitchen and Julia rushes in, expecting to see her husband with his hand stuck in the fantasy toaster or the fridge going up in flames or  _something_. But when she turns the corner, half-running, and steps into the room, she stops.

She stops abruptly enough to make her curly hair swish around her face because there’s nothing wrong. There’s nothing out of the ordinary in the kitchen, except Magnus, who is - for some reason - perched rather precariously on the edge of a countertop.

“Magnus,” she sighs, exasperated and fond. “What are you doing?”

“Julia!” He yells, then catches himself and whispers desperately, “There’s a spider.”

As if the spider could hear him and attack.

His hand shaking, Magnus points at a spot on the floor. Julia blinks at him, before walking over to investigate.

“Be careful!” Magnus squeaks and Julia rolls her eyes, smiling.

She crouches down, and sure enough, there on the floor is a spider.

“Whoa, that’s a big one,” Julia says, for Magnus’ benefit, even if it’s not true.

She gets up again, and walks over to Magnus. She smiles and gives him a quick kiss. She reaches into the cabinet above him and grabs a glass.

“You’re not gonna kill it, right Jules?” Magnus asks, worried about the spider’s fate even when it’s making him crawl up the walls.

“Of course not,” she scoffs. “I know it scared you, but I still consider it innocent.”

“I’m not scared!” Magnus says, defiant, and Julia raises her eyebrows, giving him and his predicament a pointed look. Magnus huffs and pouts, looking away with a flush on his face. Julia smiles, pats his thigh placatingly and pecks him on the cheek before stepping away to grab a piece of paper.

With the glass and paper, Julia manages to catch the spider. She takes it outside and let’s it down on the grass.

“Stay safe, little buddy.” She mutters, and as she stands back up, Magnus’ arms encircle her from behind. She leans back into his chest and let’s her head fall on his shoulder.

“My hero,” Magnus says and brushes Julia’s hair aside to kiss her ear.

“Anything for you, Maggie.” She says and he grins like an idiot. She turns around in Magnus’ arms to give him a proper kiss.

“How’d I get so lucky?” he says, and hoists her up, surprising her. She lets out a small yelp and scrambles to get a hold of him to stay upright. She drops the glass and it shatters.

“Magnus!” She reprimands but he just laughs and it makes her laugh too.

“Idiot husband,” she whispers with a fond smile and presses a kiss to his smiling mouth.


	5. Laundry Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s laundry day in the caravan. Taako's fingers are still pruney from the washing, but it doesn’t matter. Today is a good day. He’s not cold, hungry or tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songfic? Yes. Check it if you want, it's in Finnish tho -> [Pariisin Kevät - Pyykkipäivä](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=enUgWTs7cTM/)

It’s a dream. Or a memory.

It’s summer. He’s wearing light clothing. He stands barefoot on the lush grass.

It’s laundry day in the caravan. His fingers are still pruney from the washing, but it doesn’t matter. Today is a good day. He’s not cold, hungry or tired.

The weather is warm and there is a pleasant breeze. Clouds move slowly across the sky as he hangs up the laundry. The sheets are large and he is small - he struggles to reach the clothesline.

Someone laughs.

He gives up on the sheet and turns to look. She lifts a sheet of her own, hangs it up. It hides her from sight, but he can see her silhouette.

He bends down to pick up the sheet he dropped. When he gets back up, she’s gone.

“…Lup?”

Taako wakes up.


	6. Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kravitz picks Taako up for a date. Based on [this post](https://bureauofbalance99.tumblr.com/post/169167305145/magnus-to-kravitz-have-him-home-by) post by @bureauofbalance99

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Humor, Fluff, Family

Kravitz steps out of a rift outside the Reclaimers’ suite and takes a deep, unnecessary breath to calm himself down. He’s here to pick up Taako for another date, and he feels a bit nervous. He straightens his tie, smooths down his suit and knocks on the door.

Not a second later, Taako opens the door and he looks absolutely amazing, as always. Kravitz can’t help the smile that spreads on his face.

“You ready?”

“Hell yeah, homie!” Taako says, enthusiastic and smiling. It makes Kravitz’s face feel warm. He notices movement behind Taako, and he looks to see Magnus Burnsides standing up from a couch.

“Kravitz!” Magnus shouts, his eyes piercing Kravitz right where he stands and walks over to them.

“Have him home by eleven,” Magnus says sternly and pokes Kravitz in the shoulder, hard. He looms over Kravitz, and the Grim Reaper shouldn’t feel threatened by a mere mortal but he feels sufficiently intimidated.

“Uh…”

“Mom, stop embarrassing me!” Taako whines with a roll of his eyes and wraps himself around Kravitz’s arm.

“Say goodnight to your Father,” Magnus says and holds out Steven the goldfish in front of Taako, who gives the glass ball an affectionate pat.

“Night, Dad.”

“Goodnight, sir,” Kravitz says to the fish, completely bewildered but somehow obligated to play along.

Taako turns to leave with a dramatic wave of his hand. He pulls Kravitz, who is too stunned to move, with him.

“Bye Dad!” Taako calls over his shoulder, and Merle answers him, shouting from somewhere within the suite. “You kids have fun. And stay safe!”

The door shuts behind them and Kravitz has no idea what just happened.


	7. Pet Sematary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the night, when the moon is bright,  
> Someone cries, something ain't right.  
> (Ramones: Pet Sematary)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> Major character death  
> Characters:  
> Magnus Burnsides, Angus McDonald, Taako, Kravitz  
> Additional Tags:  
> Angus is dead, Magnus isn't doing too well, Horror, Angst, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Songfic
> 
> This is my attempt at a little horror. And also Angust+angst because I keep seeing that shit. So yeah, **Angus is dead** in this, be careful and skip reading if that creeps you out!! Magnus isn’t doing too well either. It's nothing graphic though! You need to know about [Pet Sematary](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pet_Sematary) for this to make sense. You also might wanna listen: [RAMONES - Pet Sematary](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6m0Rc1KW0I)

“It’s gonna be fine,” Magnus says to no one as he buries the shovel in the earth. There’s a cold wind blowing but he doesn’t feel it. The moon is full and bright and it paints a terrifying scene. A man, alone at midnight, digging a hole in an old graveyard. The worn tombstones bear the names of dear pets, lost too early.

Magnus works in silence. The ground is soft under the shovel, he makes good progress and the pit he needs - he won’t call it a grave - doesn’t need to be too big. Magnus is almost done when he is interrupted by a shout.

“Magnus!”

It’s Taako because nothing ever gets past him. He’s wearing a robe over some ridiculous nightgown and his feet are bare in the dirt. He has his arms wrapped around himself and the wind makes his hair whip around his head.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Taako screams, shaking from the cold or something else. He runs towards Magnus, barely avoiding slipping in the mud. He grabs Magnus’ arm, hangs onto it, but it’s useless because Magnus is so much bigger and stronger than him. Taako is crying and the tears make strands of his hair get stuck on his cheeks.

“You can’t Maggie, you can’t! Angus wouldn’t want- ” Taako screams, against the wind, into Magnus’ face, and anger thrums through Magnus’ body. It makes his muscles seize up and he swings the shovel at Taako in a fit of rage because they’ll never know what Angus would want because the boy is fucking dead, ran over by a speeding truck like some stray animal.

Taako falls to the ground, into a crumpled heap, blond hair spreading over the dirt and grass. Magnus resumes his shoveling. It’s quiet.

“It’s gonna be fine,” he says to himself, to Taako’s prone form, to Angus’ sheet-covered corpse, gently laid on the ground next to the pit Magnus is digging. Magnus keeps working in silence until he is done.

He sets Angus’ body at the bottom of the pit and covers it with earth, as gently as he can. Filling up a hole is a lot faster than digging one, and he finishes in no time. Magnus leans on the shovel and wipes sweat from his brow.

“Magnus?”

Interrupted, again, and it’s Kravitz, of course. Never far away from his husband, you hardly ever see one without the other. Taako must have been gone long enough for him to get worried. Magnus has no idea how long it has been since he started.

Kravitz looks at Magnus and the fresh pile of earth next to him. He sees Taako on the ground and starts running, eyes wide and choking on air.

“Taako? Nononononono!! Taako no! Magnus what have you done?!” Kravitz cries and falls to his knees onto the muddy ground. He gathers Taako’s body in his arms and holds it close. Blood trickles down Taako’s face, his hair is matted with blood and dirt. Kravitz stares at Magnus in horror, frozen in place.

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!”  Kravitz screams as Magnus starts walking away, shovel over his shoulder. Magnus keeps walking, pushing through the deadfall, mud under his boots.

“It’s gonna be fine,” Magnus says, to no one. He goes home, gets out his cards for a game of solitaire, and waits.


	8. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, after the world ends, things don’t go back to the way they were.  
> There was a Taako that grew up with a sister, had a family for a century and fought against a plane-sized, all-consuming evil.  
> But now there’s a Taako that grew up alone, fed forty people their deaths, who started dating the grim reaper, who saved the world. This Taako never had a sister.
> 
> I was inspired by this fic [The end of the world does come and go](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11231763/chapters/25099461) by Anonymous. More specifically, on the second chapter, there's this line: "Taako meets himself, another self, and parts ways with it. Lup wasn't his elixer." and below there is a comment by [17826](http://archiveofourown.org/users/17826/profile) which inspired me a lot with this. Go read the fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships:  
> Lup & Taako, Kravitz/Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hurt No Comfort, Siblings

After everything, after the world ends, things don’t go back to the way they were.

There was a Taako that grew up with a sister, had a family for a century and fought against a plane-sized, all-consuming evil.

But now there’s a Taako that grew up alone, fed forty people their deaths, who started dating the Grim Reaper, who saved the world. This Taako never had a sister.

This Taako doesn’t know how to be a brother. Or - he knows, he  _remembers_ how, but he doesn’t want to.

He has changed too much, he cannot go back to how he was. Before he forgot.

He's never going to be the same.

He forgot his first life, but he made himself a new one. This is his life now. It’s okay, it’s good. He wants to keep it. Despite everything, he wants it to stay like this.

He remembers before, it was always Lup ‘n’ Taako, Taako ‘n’ Lup, almost a singular unit, never mentioned in a sentence without the other.

The twins.

This new Taako is just Taako, no Lup.

He is different, and he doesn’t feel any less complete.

This Taako grew up without Lup, doesn’t need her, he never did. It sounds cruel, but it’s the truth.

“I’m sorry, Lup.”

“Don’t  _say it_ like that! Like he’s dead, like- like  _you’re_ dead! You’re still my brother Taako!”

“I was but…” he doesn’t want to hurt her on purpose, but he also doesn’t want to lie. “I dunno what to tell you, Lulu. I don’t- I don’t think I’m that Taako. Anymore.”

Lup cries a lot when he tells her, she is angry. He comforts her because he remembers how to do it.

Not because he feels the need to.

She notices, and she leaves, hollow look in her eyes. Taako knows that Lup will be fine, she is strong. She has Barry and the rest of her family.

She’s hurt, he can tell, but there’s nothing he can do about that, for her. This is  _his_ life now. This is Taako now.

Taako thinks he should cry but he can’t, he doesn’t feel it.

“Kravitz, do you think I’m heartless?” Taako feels stupid asking. Kravitz is a construct, he doesn’t have a heart either. But Taako loves him, and Kravitz never met the old Taako, the first Taako - and he still fell in love. Kravitz loved the Taako now, first.

It makes Taako feel good. Like he is okay and wanted, even like this, as he is. This Taako is the second version, but for Kravitz, he is the first one, the only one. Kravitz doesn’t compare Taako to something he used to be and can never be again.

Kravitz understands what it’s like to be erased and rebuilt, though it’s easier for him. He doesn’t remember who he was before, and he doesn’t have anyone demanding that he must turn back.

“I think you’re you.”

Kravitz makes him feel like he can be his own person, he can be something else besides Lup’s heart. He belongs to himself. He can live without her, and still be good and right.

This is Taako’s life now. Maybe it’s not the best possible ending, but it’s good, still. For him. It's his ending.

He thinks he’s entitled to be a little selfish.


	9. Me and the Devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m gonna sell my soul.” Taako suddenly blurts out, laying on the sofa, doing nothing.  
> “Fuck off,” Lup says offhandedly, fully focused on the burning match in front of her.  
> “No, Lulu, I’m gonna.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako

“I’m gonna sell my soul.” Taako suddenly blurts out, laying on the sofa, doing nothing.

“Fuck off,” Lup says offhandedly, fully focused on the burning match in front of her.

“No, Lulu, I’m gonna.”

“Sure,” Lup says with a snort and keeps playing with fire.

***

Taako asks Angus - the kid he’s babysitting - because the boy  _is_ kind of a genius. Taako’s pretty sure the kid has swallowed a library.

“I think there’s something by the railroad tracks.”

“Demons?” Taako asks, excited.

“Well, it might just be cryptids,” Angus answers with a shrug of his little boy shoulders and returns to his homework.

***

“Magnus, you coming with?”

“Hell no! No way I’m going to the tracks in the middle of the night. That place creeps me out big time.”

Taako frowns because Merle already said no too.

***

“Barold!” Taako hoots with a clap of his hands.

“Yes, Taako?” Barry says with a long-suffering sigh, which is seriously kind of insulting because Taako knows that he’s an absolute _delight._

“You’re my sister’s boyfriend so you're obligated to help me!”

“I didn’t sign nothing,” Barry says, not even really listening anymore and Lup cackles in the background.

Taako crosses his arms with a huff. “Guess I’m goin’ solo.”

***

Turns out, Death has  _killer_ cheekbones.

“You’d better stop this foolishness,” Death says, all tall and handsome in the moonlight and Taako’s _loving_ it.

“I’ve got you written in a black book.” He says and summons a huge tome from nowhere, holding it in one hand like it weighs nothing. The book opens on its own and the pages flip until they stop at a certain page.

Death glances down at the book and then he looks at Taako again.  
“You see, I know your fate.”

“Listen,” Taako says with a smile and Death raises a perfect eyebrow in response. Taako crosses the distance between them in a well-practiced swagger and grabs Death by the front of his cloak. It’s cold, feathery and nothing like any fabric Taako’s ever touched. He pulls Death down and kisses him right on the mouth.

“Don’t underestimate me,” Taako says and grins. Death sputters and turns into a skeleton. Taako laughs in Death’s face, he's adorable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs:  
> [Young The Giant: Something To Believe In](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m_ZRWZv14SA)  
> [The Fratellis: Me And The Devil](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1yQ_grujECk)


	10. Master Pretender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Taako pretended well enough to fool himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters:  
> Taako, Kravitz, Angus McDonald, Magnus Burnsides, Merle Highchurch  
> Additional Tags:  
> Character Study, Freeform

Taako wasn’t weak. Every time he got hurt, he got back up on his feet and carried on. Nothing could phase him, nothing could change him. He was alone but free. And if that ever bothered him, no one would ever know.

He held his head high, he could fool almost anyone, and when he couldn’t, he ran and ran until he was far away enough to start anew.

Sometimes Taako pretended well enough to fool himself. He thought he’d found a home, he thought he’d found the place for him, with the show, the stagecoach, and Sazed. Not alone anymore, but still free.

But bad things happen to bad people, even if they’re great at pretending to be good.

Glamorsprings. A divine punishment, a big “fuck you” from the universe or merely a severe case of bad luck?

A lot of people died. It’s a big deal, he can’t fake it and make it, so he runs. Alone again, and it’s not that bad, he thinks to himself and almost believes it too. It’s better to be alone.

But then, there are these two fools, these chucklefucks. They are making pretending not to care harder than it should be, and the fucking moon is starting to feel like home. But he can fake it, he’s disaffected and aloof, the show must go on.

Angus. The boy tugged hard at Taako’s heartstrings but he knows better than to get attached, to let people get attached, so he keeps up the act. Callous and cruel, too much to be just teasing. He stole the silverware even, the only thing the kid had of his family and sold it to fucking Fantasy Costco. No one will ever know if he felt bad about that. If he can make himself believe that there is no guilt, it’s no problem to fool others.

Taako scores a date with death, and they drink wine and make pottery and he lets something slip. It hasn’t happened in years, but somehow the truth comes out, the curtain is parted for just a moment. He opened his heart and was honest. It’s jarring, it’s terrible, what is happening to him?

It’s not worth it. It’s not worth it to be honest, not worth it to get close.

People just disappear anyway.

He saves Magnus. Taako, always good out here. He sticks his neck out for someone else and pulls Magnus back from the Astral Plane. And Merle grabs them both, pulls Taako back too like he’s worth something.

And Taako saw Kravitz, there. Drowning, sinking, disappearing. It shouldn’t feel like anything, it’s not like they’re anything. He feels it, but he can fake it, he thinks.

“Taako, you okay?” Magnus, now a mannequin asks as they sit by the fire and the Red Robe floats somewhere, just out of sight. Wonderland was shit, the absolute worst and Taako thinks he’ll never recover.

“Peachy keen, my dude,” Taako says, and his smile is solid and not at all shaky because he is, before anything else, a showman, a master pretender.


	11. Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our boys are on a delivery quest.
> 
> Prompt #27 "Son of a Bitch"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Pre-Canon, Humor

Merle was driving the cart, after a lot of moaning and groaning about vehicle proficiency from Magnus. Taako and Magnus were lounging in the back of the cart. Taako was munching on a carrot that he had pilfered from one of the supply crates and pretending to be immersed in the book  _The Seven Habits of Highly Effective Elves_  in order to avoid conversation. He was slouched against one of the crates and his legs were dangling over the edge of the cart.

Magnus was sitting on one of the crates, leaning his head on his hand, bored out of his mind. He was facing back towards the way the came, staring at the monotonous scenery. Trees and dirt road, trees and dirt road, oh look, a rock. Kinda looks like a face.

“I’m bored,” Magnus whined, for the what felt like the hundredth time in the past hour. Taako took a bite of his carrot. Merle sighed. “Me too, big guy, but this was the only job on the list that didn’t involve goblins and or skeletons and we need the gold.”

“Fuckin’ done with them,” Taako muttered, chewing loudly. “At least this isn’t an escort quest.”

“Oh, fuck, I hate those!” Magnus piped up, happy to have something to talk about. “You wouldn’t believe this one time I had to escort a merchant to a neighboring village, sounds easy yeah? Worst job of my life.”

“Yeah?” The elf said distractedly, more invested in his carrot and pretending to be invested in his book.

“Yeah! The guy had the weirdest walking speed, like, one moment I had to slow down not to leave him behind, and the next I had to run to catch up with him!”

Merle laughed a little. Taako didn’t react at all. The conversation died, and they continued in silence. The only sounds were the rattling of the cartwheels, the occasional sound from the oxen pulling the cart and Taako’s obnoxious chewing.

“I’m bored,” Magnus said again. Taako slammed his book shut in response, startling his companions.

“Delivery quests, am I right?” he said, threw the end of his carrot overboard and turned around to dig in the crates for more. Merle mumbled something about  _someone eating all the cargo and shit these crates were probably going to be weighed and the difference was going to be subtracted from their pay_  but Taako ignored him in favor of more crunchy, orange goodness.

“Yeah, you’d think those lazy-ass merchants would use Fantasy FedEx or something, instead of hiring random adventurers to move their shit around,” Magnus said, scratching at his sideburns.

“The only thing we’re missing is bandits attacking the cart,” Merle said with a chuckle, ignoring Taako who emerged from one of the crates with a victorious cry, carrot held high. The elf moved to the front of the wagon, just to take a loud bite of the carrot right next to Merle’s ear. Merle cursed and bristled, and tried to swat at him but Taako evaded with a loud laugh.

“Son of a bitch,” Magnus said from the back.

“What up, Maggie?” Taako asked around his mouthful of carrot. Gross. Merle took a deep breath to calm himself. Elves.

“We got company,” Magnus said, pointing his thumb at the bandits following them on horseback. He stood up and grabbed his weapon.

“Aww, beans,” Taako said and pocketed his partially eaten carrot.

They were moving very slowly, so the bandits caught up to them in no time.

“Halt!” One of them shouted. Magnus lifted a hand in greeting.

“Hail and well met!”

“We’re delivering fucking potatoes, lay off!” Merle yelled from the front, not bothering to turn around or stop the cart.

“It’s carrots!” Taako said, indignant on the vegetables’ behalf for some reason. Merle rolled his eyes.

“Whatever.”

“Lies! Hand over your valuables!” said the standard-looking bandit from before. He rode up to Merle and pointed his word at him.

“No, seriously, listen–” Taako started.

“We can prove it, just look–” Magnus continued.

“I cast Zone of–”

“NO!” Magnus and Taako yelled in unison. Merle shut up with a huff. He was silent for a moment before he spoke again.

“Fellas, fellas! I’m sure we can reach a satisfactory conclusion if we just talk about–”

“What the hell are you saying, old man?!” Taako said, looking at Merle like he was crazy.

“I’m  _distracting_  these  _assholes_  so that  _you two_  can take ‘em out?!” Merle hissed in a furious stage-whisper.

“Oh,” Magnus said and hit the bandit next to Merle in the head.

“Oh,” Taako said and Magic Missiled the other two.

The bandits fell to the ground unconscious and their horses took off, frightened by the commotion. Merle turned his eyes back to the road, Magnus sat back on the crate. Taako laid down on the floor and pulled his hat over his face, preparing for a nap.

“I’m bored,” Magnus said after a beat.

“Shut up, it’s time for my beauty sleep,” Taako said, slightly muffled by the fabric on his face.

“I thought elves didn’t sleep.”

“Bite me, dwarf.”

It was going to be a  _loooong_  trip.


	12. Garage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloane hits the ignition, trying to start the wagon.  
> Nothing happens.
> 
> Prompt #42 "Truth hurts, doesn’t it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Hurley/Sloane  
> Additional Tags:  
> Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Developing Relationship

Sloane hits the ignition, trying to start the wagon.

Nothing happens.

“Fuck!” She yells and slams both her hands on the steering wheel.

“You fucked it up!” Hurley laughs.

Sloane drops her head on the wheel with a groan, her whole body slumping in defeat.

“The truth hurts, doesn’t it?” Hurley says, grinning. She reaches into the car to give Sloane’s arm an affectionate if slightly placating, pat. Sloane turns to look at Hurley, her face in a sad frown, playing it up in hope of some sympathy.

“Hurleeeeeyyyy…” She whines miserably, “I was so sure it was going to work.”

A witty retort dies on Hurley’s lips when she’s met with Sloane’s puppy-dog eyes, her black hair framing her face, some strands sticking to her sweaty cheeks.

Hurley is suddenly hit by the realization that it’s  _really_  hot in the garage. Sloane’s black top is clinging to her skin. Sweat beads on her collarbone and lower back; visible above her low-rise jeans. Hurley licks her lips absently, feeling parched all of a sudden.

“Uhh,” she starts, feeling very unintelligent, but Sloane has already stepped out of the wagon and popped open the side panel to reach into the bowels of the engine.

“I don’t understand!” Sloane yells, her voice slightly muffled. “It looks fine, it’s attached properly, I saw it working before I stole it!”

She backs up enough to see Hurley, her lips pursed in annoyance. “Take a look at it?”

Hurley smiles at her, raising a brow. “How? I can’t see anything when you’re on the way.”

“Just squeeze in here with me!” Sloane says and dives back inside. Hurley is hoping her face is flushed enough from the heat to hide her blush. She leans in and crawls inside, it’s a tight fit. Their bare arms are touching and Hurley shivers despite the warm air.

Sloane grins at her and starts explaining what she has done and what she was hoping to do with the engine. She sounds excited and her ears twitch slightly. There’s a black streak of soot on her cheek and Hurley can’t hear a word of what she’s saying.

“So, what do you think?” Sloane finishes and looks at Hurley expectantly.

“I have no idea what you just said,” Hurley says with a sheepish grin. Sloane’s eyes widen and she laughs. “Hurley!”

She gives Hurley’s wrist a small slap, the best she can do in the tight space. Hurley laughs too, “You distracted me! Your face distracted me.”

“My face?” Sloane asks, smiling, her eyes sparkling with interest.

“Yeah, you got something here…” Hurley says and reaches over to brush off the dirt on Sloane’s cheek with her thumb. Sloane freezes. Her hand, still on Hurley’s wrist, grips tightly for a fraction of a second before she relaxes.

Hurley stares, bewitched, as Sloane blushes, the flush obvious on her pale skin. She looks away but Hurley can see that she’s grinning, so she starts grinning too.

“You’re a disaster,” Sloane says with a fond smile and Hurley laughs in response.

“Me?! You’re the one whose wagon won’t start on the night before a big race!”

“So stop laughing and HELP ME!” Sloane screeches, but then she’s laughing too and they’re both tired, sweaty, shaking with laughter and probably stuck halfway inside a battlewagon but there’s no other place where they’d rather be.


	13. Preferences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Taako, please…”  
> “No. You made your choice.”
> 
> Prompt #5 "You made your choice"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako

“Taako, please…”

“No. You made your choice.” Taako pronounces with a dignified sniff and takes off, nose up in the air, shawl and skirt swishing behind him in a satisfyingly dramatic manner.

“But Taako-” Kravitz has to take a few running steps to catch up with Taako. The elf’s strides are very impressive when taking into account the amount of heel under his knee-high boots.

“Green ice cream, Kravitz? Green?! What the fuck is wrong with you. No one likes toothpaste-tasting ice cream. You’re dead to me.”

Kravitz isn’t sure if he should be worried or amused, sometimes it’s hard to tell, with Taako. The death joke makes him think that it’s the latter, so he takes a risk and protests.

“Like vanilla is any better,” Kravitz says, disgruntled and trying to defend his choice, even though he’s aware that he’s talking to the best chef in all of Faerûn.

“Excuse you! Vanilla is the finest of the flavors! Works with everything, everywhere, except maybe the bedroom.” Taako says, finishing his sentence with a waggle of his brows and Kravitz realizes that he’s been had. He resists the urge to smack his forehead, not wanting to give Taako the satisfaction even if there’s nothing to be done about the slight flush on his face. Leave it to Taako to lead a conversation about ice cream flavors into inappropriate territory.

“Taako, honey, stop. We’re in public.”

“Yeah? And I’m talking about ice cream.” Taako says with a grin and licks his ice cream, long and purposeful.


	14. Brother, Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The worst-case scenario: the twins are having a bad day and Kravitz and Barry need to leave for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Lup & Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Hurt/Comfort

It was the worst case scenario. Both of the twins were having a bad day. Taako’s memory issues were acting up again and by the time they were supposed to have breakfast, there had been several moments when he had had trouble remembering where he was and who with.

Lup was struggling with the physical sensations brought on by having an actual body. Every light was too bright, every sound too loud. The fabric of her clothes felt like sandpaper against her skin.

Neither of them could eat, for different reasons. Lup couldn’t stand the smells or the texture of food in her mouth. Taako was unable to remember the poisoning incident of his past but he refused to touch any ingredients and just the thought of eating made him sweat and shake.

And while the situation was bad by itself, it was made worse by the fact that the reapers’ presence was required on the Astral Plane. Barry and Kravitz had to go and leave the twins to their own devices.

In their moments of lucidity, Taako and Lup insisted they would be fine, but Barry and Kravitz still devised a schedule where they would take turns checking on the twins every few hours during the day until they were free to return home.

On one of these visits, Kravitz found the house suspiciously silent and he felt panic bubbling up in his chest as he searched the house. He was just about to call Barry before he located the twins in the living room.

Taako was sleeping on the couch, on his back, still wearing his PJ’s. Lup laid in the crook of his arm, head on his chest, half smushed in the small space between her brother’s body and the back of the couch and half draped on top of him. She was also wearing the same thing she had been wearing all morning, the softest tunic they could find and her skin could stand.

Kravitz went to brush the hair out of Taako’s face as gently as possible, but to his dismay, he still managed to wake him. Kravitz froze as Taako blinked his eyes open, unsure if he would remember him this time.

“Krav?” Taako mumbled and Kravitz smiled in relief, leaning down to press a kiss to Taako’s brow.

“Everything okay, dove?”

“Mm. Better, now.”

Taako was already falling back asleep again. Beside him, Lup stirred slightly and stretched her arm out to drape it over Taako’s middle. Taako turned his head to rest his cheek against the crown of Lup’s head in response. They exchanged some sleepy words in a language Kravitz didn’t understand before their breathing deepened and they were dead to the world once more.

Kravitz figured it was safe to leave them, for now.

He grabbed a blanket and laid it on the twins legs because Taako’s feet got cold easily and he had forgotten to wear his knitted socks (courtesy of Merle) that morning.

Kravitz left the room before opening a rift to minimize the change of waking up the sleeping elves.

Barry’s eyes sought him out immediately as he stepped out of the rift on the other side. The relief must have been obvious on his face because when he grinned and nodded at Barry he got a shaky smile and an awkward thumbs up in response.

Kravitz laughed, slumping a little as the tension left his body. He threw an arm around Barry’s shoulders as they went back to work.

It was going to be fine.


	15. Red Robe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw this scene in a dream, but I can’t remember anything else. I felt it was cool though. Stolen Century maybe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Character:  
> Lup

“You might wanna look behind you.” **  
**

The guard scoffs, “Please, that’s like the oldest trick in the-” He trails off at Lup’s meaningful gaze. The man looks behind him and sees red flags rising in every pole that used to carry a banner with the King’s insignia.

“What the fuck?” He says, and Lup smirks because she knows that they’re not flags. She clenches her fists and her bindings explode in bursts of flame on her wrists. She stands up, eyes blazing, hair floating around her head, magic crackling on her fingertips.

“What the fuck are you?!” The guard yells, his sword falling to the stone floor with a clatter.

“I’m a Red Robe,” Lup says, grinning with all her teeth, blood on her lips.

“We’re legends.”


	16. Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mags, I am fucking freezing,” Taako hisses.  
> “Yeah, I figured,” Magnus says with a grin as Taako jumps on the sofa and steals the blanket to throw it over himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Magnus Burnsides & Merle Highchurch & Taako

“FuckfuckfuckFUCK!”

Magnus hears the litany of curses echoing in the hallway long before Taako kicks open the door to their dorm and starts shedding off his outerwear.

“My ears are freezing, my fingers and toes are numb, my knees are aching, my beautiful ass is frozen, fuck! I’m never going outside again.” Taako rants as he removes a hat, a cape, gloves, boots and an impressive amount of scarves from his person. Most of them end up on the floor instead of on the rack.

“There’s frost on my fucking eyelashes!” Taako screeches as he takes a glance at the mirror over the bureau next to the coat rack.

“Welcome back, Taako,” Magnus says, amused by the dramatic display. The wizard turns around and spots Magnus sitting on the sofa, whittling a small block of wood with a blanket draped over his legs.

Taako immediately makes a beeline for the sofa, arms wrapped tightly around himself. “Mags, I am fucking freezing,” he hisses.

“Yeah, I figured,” Magnus says with a grin as Taako jumps on the sofa and steals the blanket to throw it over himself as he slumps against Magnus’ body.

“ _Ohhh fuuuuck~_ ” Taako groans and it sounds so indecent than Magnus has to laugh.

“Aaahh I love you, Burnsides.” Taako whines, almost melting in the warmth. He pulls the blanket up over his eyes. “I can feel my blood starting to circulate again.”

“I love you too buddy,” Magnus says, good-naturedly, and pats at Taako’s head, the only part of him that’s still visible. They’re both quiet as Magnus resumes his work and Taako slowly thaws under the warm blanket, leeching Magnus’ body heat.

After a while, Taako pulls down the blanket just enough to catch Magnus’ eye. 

“Where’s Merle?”  
“Dunno, stepped out to do something.”  
“But it’s so coooold,” Taako whines. Magnus just shrugs. “Dwarves have thick skin. He was wearing sandals when he left.”

Taako shivers violently in response and ducks under the blanket again. “Absolutely disgusting. I’m not going outside until spring. Taako’s good in here.”

Magnus laughs in response, and the conversation dies again, but it’s a comfortable silence. Magnus can feel Taako’s body relaxing, and the wizard is sliding deeper and deeper into the space between Magnus’ back and the sofa. 

“Taako, you’re gonna get crushed.”  
“Mmmmm. ‘s warm.”

Merle returns in a much less dramatic fashion than Taako, and he is indeed wearing sandals and he doesn’t even have a coat on.

“What’s up with pointy-hat?” Merle asks as he’s kicking off his shoes and Magnus grins at him. “Cold.”

Merle shakes his head as he approaches the sofa. “It’s that crappy elven constitution.” He says, sits down and pats at the Taako-shaped lump under the blanket. “You should wear warmer clothes, kid.”

There’s a muffled whine from under the blanket that sounds like  _but my aesthetic~!_ and Merle and Magnus share an amused glance.

Merle grabs the edge of the blanket and tugs at it, “You gonna share this with the rest of us?” Taako huffs in response but shuffles around until his face is smushed to Magnus’ hip and his feet are on Merle’s lap. The blanket manages to cover all of them somewhat, but mostly Taako, who burrows under it, seemingly pleased.

Merle picks up his knitting project, a misshapen lump of mustard yellow and moss green yarn. Magnus gives it a wary glance. He remembers sharing a horrified look with Taako when they first spotted it. He also remembers Taako praying out loud, that whatever Merle was making, it wasn’t going to be a Candlenights gift.

Magnus finishes his woodwork, another duck, but he thinks that Taako has fallen asleep so he can’t move. He stares idly at the glass on their floor and at Faerûn below, painted white. The view still gives him slight vertigo but it’s not so bad now.

Merle keeps knitting. Eventually, Taako jumps up and announces that he needs some hot chocolate,  _stat_  and he vaults over the back of the sofa towards the kitchen.

“If you chucklefucks want any, you’re gonna have to help. And Magnus, cover up that fucking thing it’s making me wanna yartz!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was like -27 Celsius this morning when I left for work so I wanted to write something warm. I mean, I like winter just fine but goddamn.


	17. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Fluff, Hurt/Comfort

The sun is high on the sky but they are still in bed, just because they can. Taako is dozing in the curve of Kravitz’s arm.

Just because he can, Kravitz slips his hand under the hem of Taako’s shirt and runs his fingers over his back, his side and his hip - relishing the soft and warm skin underneath his fingertips. Taako makes a pleased noise, a small hum, and noses at Kravitz’s jaw before pressing a kiss to the underside of it.

Such a small and mundane thing but Kravitz’s chest feels full, his heart close to bursting.

He moves a hand to the back of Taako’s neck, petting there gently in the way Taako likes and the elf sighs, sounding so blissful that Kravitz has to close his eyes to keep himself together, to not make a big deal out of it but Taako notices.

“What’s up?”

Kravitz almost says nothing but says  _I love you_  instead, because it’s not nothing, it’s everything.

Taako smiles at him, tired and not quite radiant but soft and bright, his messy hair a halo around his head. He shifts, moves up to plant a small kiss to the corner of Kravitz’s eye, and he must notice the moisture gathered there but he doesn’t mention it.

“I love you too.”


	18. Everything (pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not really a continuation of the last chapter, but a companion piece, maybe. Takes place somewhere before Story and Song.

Taako is exceptional at pretending to be asleep. Years on the road have perfected the skill into an art form, to a point where he can fake it, no matter what he hears, feels or peers through his lashes. A necessary skill, out there alone. Being underestimated is always better.

So when Kravitz gently grabs his hand and presses a kiss to the underside of his wrist, cool lips resting against his pulse for a short moment before lacing their fingers together, Taako doesn’t even flinch even though he is deeply shaken by the gesture.

Taako had been more than halfway asleep, ready to fuck off right into dreamland with Kravitz laying on the bed next to him when Kravitz had gone ahead and done... whatever that was.

And it's nothing really; a silly little thing to get into an internal panic about but it had been unexpected. Though it really shouldn't have been.

Because Kravitz just is like that. He gives affection all willy-nilly, loves freely without expecting anything in return.  _Like what_ asks the voice in Taako’s head.  _What terrible thing could possibly happen if you show him you love him back?_

Taako doesn't know how to answer so he ignores it.

It’s sad and horrible, in a way. To be so touch starved, to be so shaken by something so small and silly.

Taako waits until he thinks it's safe to open his eyes, when he thinks that Kravitz has returned to his slumber.

Taako opens his eyes and his hearts stutters in his chest as he looks at Kravitz's face. His gaze lingers on the curve of the reaper’s lashes, the slight part of his lips, his chest rising and falling with unnecessary breath.

He’s beautiful.

Kravitz's eyes flutter open and even without darkvision Taako would notice because his eyes glow red, red like fresh carnations and there's something stuck in Taako’s throat. He swallows heavily, but it refuses to go down.

He feels exposed, laid bare, like Kravitz can see into the deepest parts of Taako’s self, right down to the bits that he refuses to acknowledge. Kravitz looks at him, just  _looks_ and Taako is terrified at what he might find, or more like, what he might not.

Because Taako knows he's lacking. He's not...

He's got a good face, sure, but on the inside he's ugly. He's selfish and mean. He insults people and then laughs when feelings are hurt.

Kravitz is still holding his hand and Taako feels miserable. Because he  _wants_. He wants to have this. He wants Kravitz to hold his hand and look at him just like that forever and ever.

Taako’s tired of hurting, tired of the empty feeling gnawing at his insides; like there’s something missing. Like some integral part of him is gone, but he can’t remember a time when he didn’t feel like this way so maybe it’s just the way he’s built.

Kravitz smiles and it makes Taako feel warm inside. It soothes over the hurt, alleviates the ache in his chest. Just a little, but it’s more than enough.

“Hey,” Kravitz whispers, just loud enough to be heard over the constant thrum of the moonbase.

“‘sup, bone daddy,” says Taako, faux-casual because even though Kravitz already knows what a mess he is, he doesn’t want to reveal how adrift he feels at the moment.

“You alright?” Kravitz asks because, for some goddamn reason, he can see right through Taako. It’s more than a little unnerving but somehow comforting at the same time.

A non-committal hum. “Could be better. I guess,” Taako says and hates the little crease that appears between Kravitz’s brows as he frowns. He reaches over to smooth it down with his thumb. Kravitz squeezes Taako’s fingers in response, then pulls him closer.

Taako goes willingly, because how could he not? He scoots over and Kravitz wraps his arms around him and pulls the blanket up to his shoulders. A shield between Taako and the world.

“I really care about you, you know,” says The Grim Reaper.

“Yeah,” Taako says because he does know, but doesn’t know how to say it back. He snuggles closer and Kravitz pets his hair, soft and slow.

It feels good to be held. It feels like somehow, everything's going to be alright.


	19. One Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been one week since you looked at me.  
> You know [the song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fC_q9KPczAg). I also stole a line from [this post](https://dexteritysavingthrow.tumblr.com/post/173230607588/taako-seeing-magnus-about-to-do-some-absolutely) :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Julia Burnsides/Magnus Burnsides

It’s a nice restaurant. Kind of fancy, but the atmosphere isn’t too pompous and the menu is super diverse; they have all sorts of things on the list.

Julia slams her palms on the table, making the pieces of fish and rice jump. She looks incredulous as she stares at Magnus, hair frazzled under her scarf.

“You like sushi? When and where the hell have you, Magnus Burnsides, ever had sushi?”

“I like it because it’s never touched a frying pan,” Magnus says, grinning and stuffing another piece into his mouth. Then he thinks, frowning, swallows and says “You know, I can’t remember when I had it last.” He takes a sip of his milkshake.

“Raw fish and dairy,” Julia says, eyes wide still but her smile even wider. “You’re gonna get a tummy ache.”

“I like vanilla,” Magnus says simply.

He ends up throwing up and they get thrown out of the restaurant.

*

“Why the hell did you take off your shirt? In the middle of the craftsman’s market? What were you thinking?”

Julia rages, and Magnus tries not to smile because he feels bad. He can’t help it, Julia just looks so funny when she’s mad. She won’t stop moving around, her arms flailing and curly hair swishing around her head when she shakes it.

“Bold of you to assume I think about things.” He says with a proud grin and Julia glares at him. “Didn’t want it to get dirty,” he says, trying to reason with her.

“You have more than one shirt, Magnus,” she says sternly, tapping him on the nose. “And clothes can be cleaned.”

*

They’re watching fantasy TV in the dark, Julia curled up next to Magnus on the couch, one of his arms around her shoulders.

“If I ever make a film it’s going to have a samurai in it,” Magnus says, apropos of nothing.

“If?”

“If.”

“What about all those “boom” anime babes?” Julia says, making air quotes with her fingers. She pushes her face close to Magnus’ with a sly grin on her face, just to see him get flustered.

“You’re not supposed to know about that, shut up,” Magnus grumbles, face red. He starts to pull away but Julia just laughs and leans on him more heavily to keep him from escaping.

*

“Stop!” Magnus yells, his arms up in defense position as Julia creeps towards him, her hands raised up like claws.

“What’s up, Maggie?” She says, stopping.

“We’re not sparring here in the living room,” he says with a shake of his head. “I still got the rug burns on my knees from last time.”

“Outside, then?” Julia says and Magnus thinks about the grass stains but says yes anyway.


	20. Jamais vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako  
> Characters:  
> Lup, Taako  
> Additional Tags:  
> Weddings

Taako blinks, slow and heavy as he comes back to himself. It feels a bit like waking up from a long dream, but he’s standing up so he can’t have been sleeping.

He’s standing in front of a mirror. He doesn’t recognize the room. He’s wearing a long, elaborate dress and there’s a flower crown set on his neatly styled curls. He lifts a hand to touch it but halts when someone knocks on the door.

“Hey bro, you done?”

It’s Lup.

“I’m coming in.”

Taako looks into the mirror, watches his sister enter the room. She’s wearing a dress too, bright red.

“You ready, Taako? You shouldn’t keep Kravitz waiting,” she says with a grin, her hands set on her hips.

Taako turns around to face her, face blank as he blinks slowly, eyelids heavy.

“Who?”


	21. Just in time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus McDonald was lost. But that was fine. It happened, sometimes, even to the sharpest of minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #100 “How did you know where to find me?” 
> 
> Relationship:  
> Angus & Taako

Angus McDonald was lost. But that was fine. It happened, sometimes, even to the sharpest of minds. Like in the Caleb Cleveland book,  _The Case of the Absent Arctophile!_ Though Caleb had had his stone of farspeech with him while Angus had conveniently forgotten his back in his room on the moon…

Angus kicked a pebble to make himself feel better. The small stone skipped along the cobblestones of the road before ending up in the gutter so Angus couldn’t kick it again. He huffed, disappointed and growing bored again. Oh well, Neverwinter wasn’t  _that_  big, he was bound to end up somewhere at least slightly familiar at some point. He kept walking, arms folded behind his back.

Angus tried to think what Caleb would do in his situation. He frowned down at his shoes, momentarily distracted and was almost immediately met with the consequence of not looking where he was going.

He bumped into someone. The collision was hard enough to make him end up on his butt on the pavement, his cap knocked off his head and landing beside him.

Horrified, he floundered back onto his feet, grabbing his hat and prattling apologies. As soon as he had his hat back on his head and got a good look at the person he had walked into, he froze.

He was met with a familiar face, one of the thugs he had indicated to the militia just last month while working on a case. The man in front of him was broad-shouldered, almost rivaling Magnus in build. He had a very unfriendly grin on his face.

Angus swallowed audibly, his eyes darting to the side as he saw movement behind the crook in front of him and to his despair, another nasty-looking individual was making his way towards the pair.

Angus assessed the situation quickly. He was at a definite disadvantage, not even taking the sheer difference in size into account. He had somehow ended up on an abandoned-looking back street with absolutely no other people around. The sounds of wagons and other traffic were also distressingly not present. He was really far away from the main road.

There was no one around to help and he had no way of calling for it. He wasn’t going to get out of this unscathed. Angus grit his teeth and squeezed at his arm where his miniature hand crossbow was hidden beneath his shirt. It wouldn’t do him much good in this situation, he only had time for one shot, if even that.

The two men were wearing similar (right down to the missing teeth), ominous smiles as they boxed Angus in and forced him to back down against the grimy brick wall of the alleyway. Angus grimaced, he was really in a pickle. One of the men started cracking his knuckles, trying to intimidate. Angus resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“Hey!” someone shouted all of a sudden. The two goons turned to look towards the voice and so did Angus, doing his best to peer around the bulky men blocking his path. He couldn’t really see much besides the oversized, purple wizard hat on the person’s head but that was enough to make him slump in relief.

“Angus, my favorite student!” Taako called, suddenly much closer than before thanks to a blink spell, and sidling deftly into the space between Angus and his would-be assailants. The wizard clapped a hand onto Angus’ shoulder as he stepped in, and didn’t let go.

“I’m your only student, sir,” Angus replied automatically, making Taako roll his eyes and scoff, waving his free hand in a dismissive gesture. “Semantics.” He turned his attention to the two men who were blinking stupidly at the elf who had suddenly materialized before them. They were a bit on the slow side, that’s how Angus had caught them the first time too. He bit his lip to suppress a grin.

“Who’re your friends, pumpkin?” Taako said sweetly, flipping his hair and setting a hand on his hip. His grin was positively shark-like, sharp teeth and all. “Introduce us!”

Angus watched as the two crooks looked at Taako, taking in the elf’s very much unthreatening silhouette, considering. Taako helped them make a decision by summoning a ball of lighting in his palm, holding it out.

“Problem, gentlemen?” He asked with a charming smile and a subtle but definitely otherworldly glow in his feline eyes.

The goons immediately decided that roughing up a little kid wasn’t worth getting their asses roasted by arcane forces and backpedaled out of the alleyway, muttering curses.

Taako scoffed again, dismissing the magic and turning to Angus, looking him over subtly, almost uncaringly but Angus could see right through him. After a moment, Taako silently deemed him healthy both physically and mentally and turned to leave with a dramatic swish of his cloak. Angus ran a few steps to catch up with the elf.

“How did you know where to find me?” Angus asked, half-jogging to keep up with the brisk pace of the wizard.

Taako grinned and wiggled his fingers at him. “I have magic powers,” he said dismissively, but at the same time he shortened his stride, almost unnoticeably (unless you were the world’s greatest detective!)

Angus smiled, no longer struggling to keep up. He decided to let Taako keep his secret this time, as thanks. “Of course sir.”


	22. Birds of a Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Whatcha got there, bubbeleh?” Taako called distractedly, returning his attention to the pan full of vegetables in front of him.  
> “Nothing!” Angus yelled from upstairs before slamming the door to his room shut. Taako blinked at the pan. Secrets, huh? That wouldn’t do. Taako blinked at the pan. Secrets, huh? That wouldn’t do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27 “If they mess with you, they’re messing with me.” 
> 
> Relationship:  
> Angus & Taako, background Taakitz  
> Additional tags:  
> PETS, family fluff, humor, domestic bliss

The slam of the front door and the sound of bounding feet told Taako that Angus was home. He took a step away from the stove, leaning back slightly so that he could see Angus in the hall. The boy was cradling something in his hands while running like The Hunger was on his heels.

“Whatcha got there, bubbeleh?” Taako called distractedly, returning his attention to the pan full of vegetables in front of him. He shooed off one of the cats who had already tried to sneak a paw into the food. “Piss off Ginevra, there’s no fish in here, you doofus,” he muttered but gave her a quick scratch behind her ear.

“Nothing!” Angus yelled from upstairs before slamming the door to his room shut. Taako blinked at the pan. Secrets, huh? That wouldn’t do. He doused the flame beneath the pan with a snap of his fingers and lifted his apron over his head, chucking it in the general direction of one of the kitchen chairs. He failed his dexterity check and it landed on the floor. Their smallest cat Corvus appeared out of nowhere in a flash of white fur and started wrestling with it.

Taako rolled his eyes and decided to let the cat be. Fixing torn fabric was no big deal to a master wizard. He dusted off his hands and made his way upstairs, coming to a stop behind Angus’ door. Ptolemy, their eldest cat (named by Angus) was pawing at the door and judging by the muffled sounds coming from the room, something was definitely afoot. Taako raised a questioning eyebrow at the cat who glared at him and gave a frustrated little screech before sticking his paw under the door.

Taako knocked on the door. “Angus, what is it that you have there?”

The room got suspiciously quiet all of a sudden. “I uh, I’d really rather not say, sir.”

Taako knocked again. “Tell me, or I’m telling Kravitz that I saw you eyeing those no-good necromancy books at the bookstore!”

“No!” Angus yelped, rushing to the door and opening it just a crack so that the cat couldn’t get in. “I can’t stand that look of disappointment on his face.”

Taako snickered. “You and me both kiddo. So? Spill.”

Angus considered him for another moment before sighing and giving up. “Fine, I guess. Don’t let Ptolemy in,” he said, turning away. Taako gently nudged the cat aside with his foot before quickly slipping inside the room.

Angus was bent over his desk near the window, looking at… his hat? Taako frowned at first, but then he got close enough to see what was up.

“Oh, huh,” he said, looking at the small, black bird sitting in the makeshift nest Angus had made of his hat. “It’s a baby bird.” A baby raven, to be exact. Kravitz was going to have a field day.

“It was uh, being bullied by some seagulls so I saved it,” Angus said, nervously twisting the hem of his shirt in his hands.

“Huh,” said Taako. “What are you gonna do with it?”

Angus blinked owlishly at him, arms dropping to his sides.

“Are you keeping it?” Taako prompted.

Angus looked at the bird who gave a pitiful little caw. “I guess so. It won’t survive in the wild alone yet, I don’t think.”

Taako, who had already resigned himself to the fact that his house was turning into a zoo after Kravitz brought home the fifth cat (while grinning sheepishly), merely nodded.

“You gonna name it or what?”

Angus thought for a few moments before perking up. “I’m gonna call him Poe!”

Taako scoffed, shaking his head. “Nevermore, huh? You’re just as bad as Kravitz with the names.”

Angus gave him a sly smile. “You’re familiar with the book, sir?

“Hey!” Taako said, poking the boy in the side, making him giggle and back away. “Cha’boy might not do math but I  _read._ ” He flipped his hair over his shoulder and struck a posh pose with one hand pressed lightly against his chest as if appalled by the mere suggestion that he had not been exposed to the great literary culture of the world.

“Whatever you say, Taako,” Angus said smugly and Taako grinned and flicked his nose. “Brat. You should ask Kravitz for tips on how to take care of it. Also, remind me to figure out a cat-repelling spell for your door so that the cats won’t get into the room.”

Angus was positively glowing. “Yes! Thank you!”

“Whatever,” Taako said dismissively, though the warmth in his voice betrayed him. “Dinner’s in ten, wash your hands before you get in the kitchen.”

“Should I set the table?”

“Naw, it’s Krav’s turn, he should be home in a few.” Taako was about to leave the room, his hand on the doorknob but he stole a glance over his shoulder. Angus was gently petting the raven’s head and cooing to it. “Don’t worry about the cats,” the boy said quietly. “If they mess with you, they’re messing with me.”

Absolutely adorable. Taako couldn’t help the grin spreading across his face but he hid it with his palm and left the room swiftly and quietly. He stepped over Esther and Demelza who had moved their perpetual cuddle party onto the landing so that they could be as much in the way as possible. “Assholes,” he said fondly.

He was on his way down the stairs when a loud clang came from the direction of the kitchen.

“Those damn veggies better still be in the pan, Ginny!” he yelled and heard a rift opening in the kitchen right after. The sound was followed by a “Honey, I’m -ack!” as Kravitz tripped over one of the cats, Corvus probably, since he was always pouncing on anything that moved.

Taako entered the kitchen to find the Grim Reaper laying face down across the tile floor, throughout humiliated. Both Corvus and Ginevra were already getting comfortable and curling up on his back, the sound of their raucous purring filling the room. Taako burst out laughing, unable to help it.

“Welcome home, babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cats :3  
> I used a random cat generator for their looks :D
> 
> Ptolemy  
> Average-sized old cat, male. He has a medium-length cinnamon point coat. He has a short, average-width face and is quite heavy. He is especially fond of beef, is a bit lazy, and will jump on any available lap.  
> Corvus  
> Small young cat, male. He has a short white coat with a seal sepia hood and tail. He has a medium-length, narrow face. He is a picky eater, pounces anything that moves, and will jump on any available lap.  
> Ginevra  
> Large adult cat, female. She has a short ginger coat with white toes and underbody. She has a short, average-width face. She is especially fond of fish, is a bit lazy, and is very shy.  
> Demelza  
> Large adult cat, female. She has a short white coat with a tortoiseshell spots of assorted shapes and sizes. She has a medium-length, narrow face and. She is a picky eater, is a bit excitable, and is very friendly.  
> Esther  
> Average-sized young cat, female. She has a medium-length gray coat. She has a short, broad face and is somewhat thin. She is especially fond of fish, is a bit lazy, and is cautious around strangers.


	23. Sickness and Health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Babe, Kravitz, babe. I think I’m dying,” Taako said from where he was draped over the loveseat in the living room, one arm resting over his eyes dramatically.  
> “Darling, I would know if you were.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #70 “You’re warm.”
> 
> Relationship(s):  
> Kravitz/Taako  
> Magnus & Taako

“Babe, Kravitz, babe. I think I’m dying,” Taako said from where he was draped over the loveseat in the living room, one arm resting over his eyes dramatically.

“Darling, I would know if you were,” Kravitz said with a roll of his eyes but still reached over to lay his palm over the elf’s forehead.

He frowned. “You’re warm.”

“Correction,” Taako said, pausing to huff a pathetic little cough and raising a pointed finger. “I’m fuckin’ hot.”

Kravitz removed his fingers hesitantly from Taako’s skin, though the warmth was actually intense enough to be kind of unpleasant. Taako groaned in disappointment when Kravitz’s cool digits left his forehead.

“Babe,” he whined as Kravitz went to dig his stone of far speech out of his pocket. “What are you doing?”

“I’m calling Merle. I have no idea how mortal diseases work.”

“No! Krav, please, fuckin’, call anyone but that asshole.”

Kravitz frowned. “But Merle’s a cleric. Surely he’s-”

“No, sweetie I swear, don’t do it. All he’ll do is cuss me out for being a fussy bitch,” Taako said, conjured a handkerchief and sneezed into it.

“I’m sure he won’t do that,” Kravitz said with a soft smile and gave a little pat to Taako’s leg, dangling over the armrest. He left the room to make a call, leaving Taako to pout alone on the couch.

To Kravitz’s surprise, Merle did just what Taako had said, almost word to word. Frowning, he called Magnus instead. The fighter gave a put-upon sigh on hearing what the situation was but agreed to come over. Kravitz spent a moment wondering why Taako’s friends seemed so indifferent to the wizard’s plight before summoning scythe and popping over to Magnus’ house to pick him up.

Taako raised a brow at Kravitz as he returned to the living room. Then he saw Magnus walking in after him and Kravitz saw Taako’s eyes widen before he slumped back deeper into the loveseat.

“Oh, woe is me. Come to get my measurements for my coffin Maggie? I’ll tell you right, away those are classified info-”

He was cut off by Magnus’ huge palm slapping none too gently on his forehead. Taako blinked. Magnus frowned, but just for a second.

“Yeah no, he’s fine,” he scoffed, making Kravitz sigh in relief.

“No, I’m not! I’m at death’s door!” Taako squawked indignantly, sitting up. He rubbed at the spot where Magnus had smacked him. The fighter glared at him, crossing his arms.

“Have you eaten anything?” 

Taako huffed, sat up and crossed his own arms similarly, challenging. “Yeah, chocolate pudding.”

“That’s not food, Taako,” Magnus said long-sufferingly. Kravitz hovered anxiously at his side.

“Uh, yeah it is? It’s edible.”

“That doesn’t make it a proper meal,” Magnus said sternly and pointed towards the kitchen. ”Make yourself some soup or something.”

Taako wailed, throwing himself back on the cushions. “Why’re you bullying me?” he whined. “I’m sick!”

Magnus rolled his eyes. “You have the flu and not even a bad case of it. Get some food into yourself or I’ll do it for you.”

Taako raised his head to glare at him. Magnus glared right back. After a moment Taako got up, sniffled pointedly and then stomped away with his nose up in the air.

“There’s no need to worry if he’s still being dramatic,” Magnus said, turning to Kravitz. “It’s when he stops complaining that things are really bad. Taako’s the type to grin and bear a mortal wound but he makes a big deal out of harmless shit.”

“Ah,” Kravitz nodded in understanding. “Thank you, Magnus. I’ll remember that.”

Magnus grinned and gave him a hearty clap on the shoulder. Kravitz’s knees didn’t buckle, but only because he saw it coming and had braced for it.

“No need to help out or anything,” Taako called from the kitchen. “I’ll just cough my lungs out and get germs all over the food I GUESS.”

Kravitz looked at Magnus who shrugged. “Might as well since I’m already here,” he said and gestured for Kravitz to go ahead so he led the way to the kitchen where Taako’s annoyed grumbling could be heard over the sound of boiling water.

Kravitz felt bad for forcing Taako into an uncomfortable situation but at the same time, he was pleased that he’d learned something new about his boyfriend. He couldn’t help the goofy smile but he managed to school his expression before entering the kitchen.


	24. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m pregnant,” Taako said, completely serious. Kravitz spat out his tea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #27 “I’m pregnant.”
> 
> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako  
> Additional tags:  
> Attempt at humor

“Babe,” Taako said, entering the kitchen. Kravitz paused, mid-sip of his tea and raised his eyes from the newspaper he was reading. Taako was wearing an oversized hoodie with the IPRE logo on it, one of the many he’d stolen from Magnus and looking like he’d just came in from the outside with raindrops soaking his shoulders and the fabric of his leggings.

“Yes, Taako?” Kravitz asked, taking a drink and looking again at the article that he’d been reading.

“I’m pregnant,” Taako said, completely serious. Kravitz spat out his tea.

“Wha- what?!” he choked out and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“It’s a girl!” The elf yelled, and Kravitz watched him pull a scrawny looking kitten out of the pocket of his hoodie and raise it above his head, holding it in both hands. Kravitz could only stare, tea still dripping from his chin and onto the newspaper despite his earlier effort.

The kitten mewed excitedly from its perch above Taako’s head, with a voice much louder than what one would expect from an animal so small in stature. She was gray in color, and almost completely hairless with pale green eyes. The expression on her face said ‘pissed off’ though her body language made it known that she was happy and comfortable despite the way Taako was handling her so supposedly her face just was like that. Kravitz had never seen a cat look so much like a goblin.

“You’re gonna be a dad, bone daddy!” Taako cackled, bringing the kitten against his chest and twirling around with it. “Oh shit! I gotta tell Lup that she’s gonna be an aunt!” He rushed off, presumably to find his stone of farspeech and call his sister with it.

Kravitz cast  prestidigitation to clean up the mess and heard Taako gushing about a baby shower in the next room. He looked down at his mug, still half-full, and made a beeline for the liquor cabinet. His tea wasn’t nearly strong enough.


	25. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ren tries a new recipe. Brian feels conflicted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon who wanted some spider siblings.
> 
> Relationship: Magic Brian & Ren

Brian watched as Ren fluttered around in her tiny kitchen, her newest cookbook open on the counter. She was religiously checking every step and measurement from it, though Brian knew she had memorized the whole recipe before even attempting it.

“You’re taking zis vay too seriously,” he commented, leaning back in his chair and twirling a lock of his long silver hair around his finger.

Ren rolled her eyes, smiling fondly. “Quiet down Brian, I know you liked the show too!”

“Ze show vas good, ja, but you didn’t tell me it vould be cooking!” He reached for the book and lifted it slightly, tilting it just enough so that he could see the cover. It was indeed Taako from TV’s newest publication, an exclusive edition that Ren had managed to grab at the show last week only because there weren’t that many people interested in watching a cooking show in the Underdark. “Ren, darling, zere’s nozing elegant about cooking,” he sighed, shaking his head and letting go of the book.

“Hmm, maybe you’ll change your mind, huh?” Ren said, making sure that the flour in the cup she was holding was perfectly level. “I’ll show you,” she said, adding the flour to the bowl that already had room temperature butter in it. “I’m goin’ to become a chef and show everyone what I’m made of.”

Brian hummed and pretended to inspect his nails. In a way he was jealous. Ren had found her passion and was turning it into her one-way ticket out of the Underdark. He wished he could find something similar, something that held meaning. He wanted the be useful, no, he wanted to be needed.

“Vat are you making?” He asked because while he liked to poke fun at her hobby, he was happy for her too.

“Quiche Lorraine!”

“Isn’t zat what zat elf…  _Taco_  was making?”

“Yup! And it’s  _Taako_ and you know it, you saw the posters,” she said with a pointed glare that didn’t really have its full effect because her hands were in a bowl full of dough. “It tasted so good and he made it look so easy on stage! It was really inspirational,” she gushed, face flushing and lips quirking up in a smile. “Can you pour the water in for me?”

Brian rolled his eyes but got up and did as he was asked. Easy enough, since the water was already in a measuring cup.

“Thanks! I’ll save you a slice when I’m done,” Ren said, smiling and her eyes twinkling. Brian returned to his seat.

“You vould have done zat anyway,” he said, leaning his elbow on the table, feigning boredom.

“You know it! The best part of cookin’ food is having people eat it.”

“Is zat anozer one of Taako’s slogans?” Brian asked, raising a brow. Ren grinned. “That was a Ren™ original. I’m buildin’ up my own brand, you know?”

Brian smiled back, begrudgingly proud. “Of course, darling.”


	26. You Know I Had to Do It to Em

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please don’t do this,” Barry begs, walking backward, away from Lup who is stalking closer, cold steel glinting in one of her hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #33 “Please don’t do this.”
> 
> Relationship:  
> Barry/Lup

“Please don’t do this,” Barry begs, walking backward, away from Lup who is stalking closer, cold steel glinting in one of her hands.

“You know I gotta do it babe,” she says softly like she’s talking to a startled wild animal and Barry chokes down a hysterical laugh.

“Please,” he says, just as his back hits the wall and he’s trapped, he’s done for. He thought he’d be safe in his own home but he was wrong. Lup’s hand lands on his shoulder and he squeezes his eyes shut, bracing himself for the first cut he knows is coming.

“Babe,” Lup sighs, “You know Taako won’t let you in with that mullet.”

“But I like it,” he whines, eyes opening to meet those of his wife, filled with compassion. “And you like it!”

“I know bear,” Lup says, mournful, glancing down at the scissors in her hand. “But it’s Taako’s wedding and what he says, goes.” She tightens her hold on his shoulder and steers him back towards the bathroom where he’d just escaped from, back to the stool that sits menacingly in the middle of the floor. Barry glares at it and keeps glaring when Lup pushes him to sit down on it and flips a towel over his shoulders.

“If I can’t keep the hair I’m gonna wear the fucking juit,” he mutters, full of spite and Lup laughs, high and tinkling. “Sounds like a plan babe.”

The scissors snip behind Barry’s head and the first lock of hair falls down onto the tile. Barry closes his eyes with a sigh and resigns himself to his fate.

When it’s finally over, when Lup sets down the scissors to use both her hands to ruffle Barry’s hair to get rid of any loose pieces, Barry looks down at the remains of his mullet, considering.

“Think I could use that to clone myself?” he says thoughtfully. He waits but Lup doesn’t say anything so he looks up. She’s staring down at him, misty-eyed with a hand covering her mouth like she’s holding in a sob.

“Lup, what-?” he says, alarmed, turning around on the stool to face her fully. Lup avoids his eyes, turns to the side and waves him away.

“It’s nothing!” she manages to get out, a half-sob. “I just-,” she wipes at her eyes. “You’re crazy, and I just love you so much babe.”

Barry laughs, because he’s relieved and because he loves her so much too. Lup sticks her tongue out at him, grabs the towel and smacks him with it.

He tries to duck out of the way when she goes in for another hit and ends up almost falling off the rickety stool with a yelp that makes Lup burst out laughing and it’s the most beautiful sound in the world.


	27. Take it off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #35 “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”
> 
> Relationship:  
> Kravitz/Taako

“Take it off.”

Kravitz blinks. “What?”

“You heard me,” Taako growls while Lup snickers in the background. “Take. It. Off.”

Kravitz looks down at his arms, covered with the denim jacket he’s wearing and shrugs. “I don’t think it’s that bad,” he says and Taako screams in agony, clutching at his hair while Lup explodes in raucous laughter.

“Try these next,” Barry says, appearing from somewhere amidst the racks of clothing with something…  _sand colored_  draped over his arm.

Taako grits his teeth. “Barold,” he warns, “Stay the fuck away from my boyfriend - are those  _fucking cargo shorts?!”_


	28. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunder rolls and Angus sits bolt upright in his bed, shaking and sweating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #76 “You’re not alone, I’m right here.” 
> 
> Characters:  
> Magnus & Angus

Thunder rolls and Angus sits bolt upright in his bed, shaking and sweating. He reaches for his wand, panics when he can’t find it, then remembers where he is.

He’s in Raven’s Roost, staying with Magnus.

Angus’ eyes slowly adjust to the darkness and he sees a familiar room with its hand-made furniture. He knows that he’s safe, that nothing can hurt him here but the hollow feeling in his stomach won’t go away. He lifts a slightly shaky hand up to touch his face, the curls on his forehead are soaked with sweat.

Angus tries to swallow but his mouth is dry. He can’t catch his breath. He needs to get out of here.

He pushes the covers off the rest of the way and sets his feet on the floor. He shivers a little at the feeling of cool wood under his bare feet. The door to the guestroom creaks softly as he opens it.

It’s dark outside of his room too, apart from the occasional flash of lightning that makes Angus jump and his skin crawl. He scowls because he knows better than to be scared but can’t help it.

Angus is tiptoeing in the hall when thunder strikes and he startles, hits his elbow on something sturdy and wooden. In the darkness, something clatters, rolls and falls to the floor, breaking into pieces.

“Fuck!”

The curse escapes his mouth before he even realizes it’s coming and he slaps a hand over his mouth, horrified. Almost exactly at the same time, thunder cracks again and Angus takes a startled, involuntary step, and lands on glass. A small yelp escapes him and somewhere, Johann starts barking.

Angus doesn’t know what to do. This isn’t even his house and he’s making noise, breaking things, being a bother, a nuisance.

_An embarrassment._

He puts his hands over his ears, closes his eyes and crouches down, makes himself small. Waits for the moment to pass, for something to happen. For someone to yell and-

But nothing like that happens. A gentle hand lands on his shoulder and when Angus opens his eyes, it’s only Magnus (who was he expecting?) with a worried look on his face. Angus lowers his hands but stays down. Thunder cracks once again, but now more distant.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Magnus asks, quietly, calmly and waits as Angus tries to find his words.

“No, I-”  _got spooked by the thunder, like a child._ He can’t finish his sentence.

“Did the thunder scare you?

Angus closes his eyes again, ashamed, and nods.

“Hey, it’s okay to be scared Ango,” Magnus says gently, “I get scared all the time too.”

“Really?” Angus asks because he can’t imagine being big and strong like Magnus, having traveled between planes, surviving the end of the world and still getting scared.

“Yeah, I mean, spiders freak me out,” Magnus says with a grin and rubs the back of his neck, embarrassed. Then he notices the glass shards.

“Oh, hey, Angus, did you step on the glass? Are you hurt?”

“Just a little cut,” Angus mutters but Magnus shakes his head at him.

“I’m still gonna check it out, at least get you a band-aid,” he says, grabs Angus under the arms and lifts him up and away from the glass with no effort at all. Angus squeaks and wraps his arms around Magnus’ neck to steady himself.

Magnus carries him to the bathroom, sets him on the counter and cleans the wound, checking that there are no pieces of glass in it, then puts a band-aid over it.

“Done!” he says cheerfully and pats Angus’ calf. “You go back to bed alright? I’m gonna go clean the glass so none of the dogs walk over it.”

“Okay,” Angus says but doesn’t move. He stares at his foot, at the pink band-aid with its kitten pattern instead.

“You okay Angus?”

“Mmm.”

“Hey,” Magnus says, leaning down a bit so that he’s on Angus’ level. “If you need help, you can just ask, yeah? You can call Taako, or anyone else, and I’m right here, you know?”

Angus looks up at Magnus’ face and finds him smiling.

“You’re not alone, not now, not ever.”

Angus feels his lower lip wobble, so he quickly bites down on it and reaches for Magnus to bury his face in his chest to hide his face.

“Thanks, Mangus,” he says into the fabric.

“You’re welcome buddy,” Magnus says and ruffles his hair. They stay like that for a moment before Magnus chuckles, out of the blue, and Angus pulls away, blinks at him questioningly.

“I heard you shout fuck in the hall earlier,” Magnus snickers and Agnus feels his face heat up.

“Uh,” he stammers but Magnus just laughs and pats his cheek, surprisingly gently, considering how huge his hands are.

“It’s cool. Taako’s gonna be so proud!”

“Please don’t tell him, sir,” Angus says but his own lips are quirking upwards.

“You know I can’t keep anything secret from him, Taako always knows I’m hiding something,” Magnus says and lifts Angus off the counter and sets him carefully on his feet. “Now you get to bed, I’m gonna go get a broom.”

“Okay,” Angus says, then pauses at the doorway when he’s leaving. “Goodnight Magnus.”

“Night Ango. Come wake me up if you need anything, yeah?”

Angus smiles. “Yeah!”


	29. Flash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako rudely wakes Magnus up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #21 “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?"
> 
> Relationship:  
> Magnus/Taako  
> Additional tags:  
> Stolen Century, Pre-relationship

“Magnus!” Taako yells as he shoulders his way into Magnus’ room, rousing the other from perfectly good sleep, causing him to sit up with a start.

“Whu- Taako?” Magnus slurs, rubbing his hand over his eyes.

“My dude, we gotta go outside!”

“Outside?” Magnus parrots, his brain not yet working at full capacity, but his ears work fine and he can hear the roll of thunder through the hull of the Starblaster. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm?”

“Well noted, Mango, great perception check, ten points!” The elf says distractedly, rummaging through Magnus’ things and then surging forward in a flash of blonde hair like lighting personified.

“Now get ya pants on ya lump!” he says and throws the pair he’s holding right into Magnus’ face.

“Where’s Lup?” Magnus asks, muffled by the fabric, then grabs the pants and drags them off his head, covering a yawn with his other hand.

“Whaddaya think?” Taako scoffs, and though Magnus isn’t looking because he’s trying to get his feet into the correct holes, half-asleep as he is, he can imagine the look on the elf’s face.

The question is stupid, Lup is obviously in Barry’s quarters, hence why Taako’s awake. Magnus knows this, and Taako knows that he knows, so he says, “Also, she threatened to blast my ass the last time I tried to drag her outside in the middle of the night.”

“Mmmngh,” Magnus says intelligently, finally inside his pants. He ties the drawstring in a bow, though it’s very much unnecessary considering the situation. Taako huffs at him impatiently.

“Come  _on_ ,” he says and then he’s leaving the room without a backward glance and Magnus hurries after him, grabs a random shirt off the floor as he rushes out of his room and pulls it on while he walks.

It’s dark outside, the deck is wet and the rough wind tears at their clothes and hair but Taako makes his way over to the railing, expecting Magnus to follow.

Taako leans his elbows against the railing, rests his chin on his hands and looks over at the storm. His tail swishes excitedly, and he doesn’t say anything to Magnus as he walks over as well, takes his place next to Taako and grabs the railing.

They stand in silence for a long while, long enough for the storm to die down a bit, for the wind to settle down just a little. Magnus is definitely wide awake now, and he’s just about to open his mouth to speak when he feels Taako’s tail brush (casually?) against the back of his thighs and he jolts, feels something in his core tighten. The touch makes him forget whatever he was about to say and he turns to look at Taako, but the elf’s eyes are still on the storm.

Taako’s long hair is in a braid and it’s still perfect despite the wind, except for one strand that is flying loose and Magnus moves before he can think it through, reaches for Taako’s face, brushes the flyaway behind his long, elven ear. It twitches when Magnus touches it and he freezes.

Taako turns, one eyebrow raised in question and Magnus backpedals, scrambles for some words that he can offer in a way of explanation.

“It- uh- your- your hair.”

Taako blinks.

“I- ah, I fixed it, you had a little-” he waves his fingers next to his own head, a futile effort to speak with his hands, to use gestures because he  _apparently_  has forgotten the words to every language he knows.

“Yeah?” Taako grins and his sharp teeth flash with the lightning that strikes nearby. “Thanks homie,” he says and Magnus can only nod dumbly, too busy staring at Taako’s eyes, gold in color, sharp and wild.

Magnus swallows, tries to clear his throat, fails.

“Yeah,” he manages to say, feels like a fool for it, but then Taako laughs, head thrown back, and simultaneously lighting strikes somewhere near, painting the elf’s blond hair platinum white.

“You’re a good guy Mags,” Taako says amiably (amusedly?) and then, without any warning, turns to face Magnus fully. He rests his palms on Magnus’ chest.

Magnus suddenly feels like his heart is trying to escape his ribcage and he’s very much afraid that Taako’s going to feel the rapid beat of it, his sweatshirt an insufficient barrier between him and Taako’s hands.

Magnus breathes through his nose because he doesn’t trust his mouth one bit right now. Taako’s too close, he smells of vanilla and some other spice Magnus can’t name and in a moment of insanity, he wants to lean forward and kiss the elf. But some god must be looking out for him, or taking pity on him, because Taako speaks again before Magnus has any time to surrender to his own stupidity.

“You’re good,” Taako says with a smile, not a grin or a smirk, but an actual, warm smile and he doesn’t remove his hands and Magnus must be imagining the warmth he feels through his shirt.

Magnus says  _yeah_  again and Taako laughs again, but it doesn’t feel malicious at all, and the warmth is slowly spreading outwards from Magnus’ chest, reaching his limbs as if thawing them and he realizes that he wants to raise his hands and hold Taako around the waist.

But he’s too late. The elf is already pulling away though he’s still smiling, tail waving lazily and Magnus decides that he can wait. For another chance. For the next time.

“Thanks for humoring me, my dude,” Taako says with an exaggerated wink that makes Magnus grin.

“No problem,” he says, “I lo-  _like_  spending time with you.” Invardly, Magnus curses his traitorous mouth but thinks he made a decent save until he spots the redness on Taako’s cheeks.

He can’t be sure of what he saw though, because Taako quickly turns away with a dramatic hair flip.

“Natch,” he says loudly. He’s probably raising his voice just because of all the noise from the storm, Magnus thinks, though the anxious movement of Taako’s tail makes him think otherwise. “Taako time is rare and invaluable,” the elf concludes.

“Very,” Magnus agrees, and catches Taako off guard (if that’s even possible) or at least the elf freezes, tail and ears and all, for a fraction of a second before he takes off towards the door.

“Night Mags,” he bids goodbye, waves a hand like he doesn’t even care. “Get some sleep,  _human_.”

“Good night Taako,” Magnus says, grinning, and he’s still grinning when he’s back in his own bed, falling asleep with his blanket pulled up to his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [FANART](http://hungwyy.tumblr.com/post/177403658909/ahhh) by tumblr user hungwyy to whom I owe my life to


	30. Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relationships/Characters:  
> Lup & Kravitz, implied taakitz

”He’s going to hate me, one day,” Kravitz says, out of the blue, casually, like it’s a fact. Lup looks up from her paperwork, ends up staring at Kravitz’s profile. He’s leaning his chin on one hand, eyes staring unseeingly out of the window of their office in the Stockade. The glow from the Sea of Souls paints his features with soft lavender.

Lup realizes she’s still holding the quill she was using to write and there’s a big blotch of ink right in the middle of the document. She curses; she hates paperwork with a passion. She’s jealous of Barry who gets to be chasing a minor cult at the outskirts of Goldcliff while she’s stuck here shuffling papers with her superior who is being fucking weird all of a sudden.

“What the fuck are you talking about?”

“Being left alone is what he fears the most -  and I am Death,” Kravitz says, emotionless, unmoving. “He’ll grow to hate me.”

There’s no need to ask who he’s talking about. Lup frowns, her shoulders tensing because she doesn’t like how this sounds, doesn’t like where this conversation is going.

“I’m Death too, Ghost Rider,” she says because it’s true, and he’s not making any sense.

“You’re his sister.”

“You’re  _his husband_ ,” Lup hisses through clenched teeth but Kravitz shakes his head and he’s still not looking at her.

“It’s not the same,” he says quietly. “It’s not the same.”

The quill in Lup’s hand snaps in two.


	31. Get help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one scene from Thor: Ragnarök really gave me taagnus feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #38 “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”
> 
> Relationship:  
> Taako/Magnus

Cycle number whatever-who-even-cares-at-this-point. The light was in the hands of some noble, tucked away somewhere in their heavily guarded, fancy-smancy house. They needed a way to get in, and soon enough, an opportunity presented itself.

Lord what’s-his-face liked to throw parties and unsurprisingly, it was Merle with his one thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine party points who manage infiltrate the  _‘Lord or whatever’_ ’s social circle. But Davenport insisted that he have some backup before trying to extract the light.

So that’s why Taako and Magnus were sneaking around the villa, wearing their Sunday best, trying to find a way in. The only place of entry seemed to be the main entrance, which was heavily guarded. Magnus peeked around the corner, taking another look, then turned back to Taako with a wide grin on his face.

“Whatever it is, no,” Taako said immediately. Magnus was way too excited and it was suspicious as hell. Also kinda cute. But mostly worrying.

“Let’s do  _Get help!_ ”

“What?” Taako hissed through his teeth, clutching his luxurious fur capelet in his ring-adorned fingers.

“Get help!” Magnus whispered back.

“No,” Taako extended a hand to reject the idea altogether and shook his head, curled hair bouncing around his ears. “Absolutely not, nuh huh.”

“C’mon, you love it!”

“Mags, babe, I  _hate_  it.”

“But it works every time!”

“It’s humiliating,” Taako said, crossing his arms. “We are  _not_  doing Get help.” He said, resolute, but made the mistake of glancing back at Magnus and was met with his patented puppy-dog-eyes, blasting full force.

“Fuck! fine,” Taako conceded with a roll of his eyes. “Fine! Let’s do it, but I propose a little twist.”

“Twi- ack!” Magnus was cut off as Taako delivered a swift and precise kick to the back of his knee. The fighter went down like a felled tree only to be barely caught by a snickering Taako.

“You bitch!”

“Love you too babe,” Taako whispered back before straining his voice to an obviously fake falsetto and screeching, “Oh, someone help! My husband just collapsed!”

The guards at the gate seemed to share a look before reluctantly trudging towards the scene and the screaming elf who promptly magic-missile’d them out of commission as soon as they were out of sight of their colleagues.

“Okay, I guess that was  _kinda_  cool,” Magnus said begrudgingly as he got back to his feet, dusting off his slacks. “But I didn’t get to do anything!”

Taako cackled and elbowed him. “You can handle the rest bubbeleh,” he said and pressed a placating kiss to Magnus’ cheek. Like always it worked like a charm and brightened the fighter’s expression considerably. Adorable.

“Up and at ‘em, tiger,” Taako grinned and pinched Magnus’ bicep appreciatively through the fabric of his suit jacket. “Impress me.”

Magnus took off cracking his knuckles with a grin and Taako watched him go with a smile that turned into a smirk as he realized that the slacks were doing  _all kinds_  of things for Magnus’ backside.

***

“Oh. These are uh, my- my nephews.”

The Lord looked blankly at Merle, who was obviously a dwarf, then pointedly at the pair at the door who where were obviously a human and an elf. Magnus waved. Taako facepalmed.

But really, what had Davenport expected?


	32. More

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: #15 “I like to think we’re more than ‘just friends’.” 
> 
> Relationship:  
> Merle/John

Life is good now, and Merle doesn’t like hanging onto the past, ruminating on things that he wishes he would’ve done differently, things he wishes he could change but that’s not how the world works so it’s useless.

Sometimes, he thinks about the time when he asked _are we friends?_   And he thinks about the beach too, sometimes. The one where he sat when the world was ending. The one where he sat with John, watched the sunset.

And sometimes, he thinks about what he wanted to say, what he wanted to be.


	33. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after S&S but before Killian and Carey’s wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt #43 “YOU DID WHAT?!” & #44 “If you die, I’m gonna kill you.”
> 
> Characters:  
> Kravitz & Taako  
> Additional tags:  
> Canon divergence, Self-harm

Kravitz is a bounty hunter for the Raven Queen, he deals with the edge cases.

The members of the IPRE have been pardoned, so they don’t appear in his book unless they break his Goddess’ laws again.

Lup and Barry are different.

Kravitz is in the middle of a good book when his stone rings. He taps on it absentmindedly with his thumb to answer the call. As he does, he jumps and the stone falls from his hand because it’s Lup.

It’s Lup and she’s crying, screaming, hysterical. Kravitz has no idea what’s wrong.

“Lu- Lup, can you give Barry the stone?” Kravitz asks, book now forgotten, because Lup seems to be beyond talking, if coherent at all. It’s hard to hear anything besides Lup’s anguish but underneath it, Kravitz can discern the disquieting crackle of magic, lich magic to be precise and fear crawls along Kravitz’s spine, is Lup losing control? If so why?

“Barry?” he shouts, his fingers squeezing the stone. “You there?”

“I- Y-yeah,”

“What’s going on?”

“We- _Lup!_ \- It’s Taako, he-”

Kravitz’s stomach drops. Taako is on a comeback tour, visiting the places from his first excursion around Faerun.

“Taako’s name appeared in the book, Lup is-”

“Stabilize her,” Kravitz growls and the scythe has manifested in his hand before he’s even fully standing up. He ends the call and stuffs the stone in his pocket before stepping into a rift. Taako’s soul, as intimately familiar as it is, is easy to track with his goddess-given powers.

The village he arrives to is small, but Kravitz would recognize it even without the memorial monument.

Glamor Springs.

Kravitz knows what happened here and his jaw clenches against his will. There are a few villagers milling about but no one seems to be willing to make eye contact which makes the feeling of foreboding grow in Kravitz’s stomach as he tries to triangulate the place where he Taako might be.

Kravitz’s steps slow when he first sees him, but when he realizes what he’s seeing he takes off into a run.

“No, no, no, no…”

It’s Taako, laying in a heap on the forest floor like he’s been tossed out of the way like a piece of trash. Kravitz’s crumples to the ground next to him and brings his shaking hands to Taako’s face. He’s barely breathing - still and quiet, all his vibrant colors somehow muted.

Kravitz’s grabs Taako’s hand, tries not to think about the coldness of it or the purple color of his fingertips, the color crawling up his arms like veins.

“Please wake up. Taako,” he says and his voice cracks but nothing happens. No fluttering of eyelashes, no twitch of an ear, no frown paints the elf’s brow and Kravitz squeezes the hand in his hard, too hard to be comfortable.

A droplet of falls onto Taako’s cheek and Kravitz starts because he hasn’t cried in centuries. He berates himself for wasting time and gathers Taako’s body in his arms.

He steps through the planes once more.

Merle drops his watering can when reality splits itself in his living room but he recovers admirably quickly.

The poison is out of Taako’s body quickly enough thanks to Pan’s power and Merle’s hands channeling it but it still takes three days for Taako to wake up. Kravitz and Lup take turns keeping vigil by the bedside though oftentimes it’s both of them and Barry. It’s not like any of them need to sleep.

“If he dies, I’ll fucking kill him,” Lup mutters that first night, wiping her eyes. No one laughs.

It ends up being Kravitz, alone, when Taako wakes up with a whine that gets caught in his throat. He meets Kravitz’s eyes and closes his own again. “Fuck,” he says, voice hoarse and Kravitz is immediately there with a glass of water.

“What happened?” he asks as soon as Taako has quenched his thirst, holding onto the glass with both hands.

“Hello to you too,” he mutters but Kravitz isn’t having it because Taako is avoiding his eyes just like every resident of Glamor Springs.

“Taako. You almost died. What happened.”

Taako keeps shifting, fiddling with his hair and the sheets of the bed but Kravitz doesn’t back down, not in the mood of dealing with Taako’s bullshit tendency to avoid talking.

“They gave me poison,” the elf says finally, looking at the wall and tugging on his earrings nervously.

“And?”

Taako’s expression darkens and his fingers clutch the sheets but he finally meets Kravitz’s eyes and he’s angry. “And I fucking drank it okay?!”

“You- you drank-” Kravitz starts to say but cuts himself off and takes a deep breath to calm himself down. “What the fuck is this Taako? Some bullshit penance?”

“It’s- I mean, people died Kravitz-”

“And it wasn’t your fault!” Kravitz is yelling and he doesn’t know when he stood up from the chair. “Did you even think- When we found out, do you have any idea how we- Lup almost lost herself!”

Taako refuses to look at him. Kravitz is done here. He heads for the door.

“Where are you going?”

“Fucking- somewhere, anywhere but here. I haven’t been to work in three days.” He opens the door and Lup is in the hall.

“Is he…?” she asks, eyes flicking to the open door behind him.

“He’s awake. I’m heading to work.”

“What the fuck? _Now?_ Why?”

“Ask him,” Kravitz says and glares at her. She glares right back before storming into the room.

Kravitz is stepping through the rift when he hears her scream, “YOU DID WHAT?!” and then he’s gone. He might be the Grim Reaper but that doesn’t make blatant disregard towards the preciousness of life any easier to swallow.


	34. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angus gets distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anon, who asked for:  
>  _Can I request curious Half Elf Ango exploring ( maybe he's like..7 or 8) and Taako has to hunt down his little monster. Or Ango tries to sneak up on Taako, and just sweetness involved. Thank you so much!_
> 
> Send me a request over at taztaas.tumblr.com

“Hey Ango, you want apples or something else on your- Angus?” Taako asked, turning his head only to find the kitchen curiously empty. He set the knife he had been cutting fruits with down onto the cutting board Magnus had given them as a housewarming gift.

“What the hell? He was literally here like a second ago,” he muttered to himself, wiping his hands on a kitchen towel. Angus’ summer homework was still laid out on the kitchen table with his pencils and eraser and whatnot all scattered around in close reach but the boy himself was nowhere to be seen.

“Babe?” Taako called out, barely raising his voice, careful not to shout. They had had a strict no yelling -policy in place ever since Angus became a part of the family. “You seen the kid?”

“Hmm?” Kravitz replied, sounding so distracted that Taako had to poke his head into the living room to see what was going on. Kravitz was reading a book with one of their cats curled up possessively on his lap, enjoying the fingers running through its fur while most Kravitz’s attention was on the paperback he was holding in his other hand. A record was playing in low volume in the background. Taako sighed, his husband was clearly dead to the world at the moment.

“Nevermind.”

“Mmm.”

Taako checked that Angus’ shoes were still in the foyer by the door, just in case, even though he knew that the boy would never go outside without letting them know first. The door to the downstairs bathroom was ajar - one of the cats had a deep hatred towards closed doors - so Angus couldn’t be there either. The study was also empty so Taako made his way upstairs, letting out a pleased hum as his bare feet hit the floorboards, warmed by the sun beaming down on them.

He checked the first room, which was Angus’ bedroom and found it vacant apart from one of the cats yawning and blinking at him from the boy’s bed, its nap apparently disturbed by his presence. Taako rolled his eyes at the animal and flicked its ear gently, making the cat squint happily at him and start purring.

“Weirdo,” he said with an affectionate grin and left the room. He didn’t have to go far, the next room was the master bedroom and that’s where he found Angus. Taako took a moment to lean against the doorframe, crossing his arms and smiling.

Angus was laying on the bed, propped on his elbows and facing away from the door. He was looking at the window where the numerous colorful crystals Taako had hung up were sparkling in the sun, casting a rainbow of colors over the room and tinkling gently as they bumped into each other in the slight breeze coming in through the open window.

Angus was staring, apparently mesmerized by the display of bright colors, his slightly pointed ears twitching in time with the sounds. His legs were kicked up and waving gently back and forth. If he’d had a tail, it probably would’ve been wagging excitedly. The mental image made Taako snicker and the moment was broken.

Angus’ ears flicked backward and his head swiveled around, startled by the sudden sound. His pupils were blown wide and Taako raised a hand to hide the grin that was spreading on his face. “Got distracted?” he asked, the amusement in his voice obvious. Angus’ cheeks darkened and he got up to turn around fully and sit on the bed.

“Uh, yes sir,” he said, folding his hands on his lap. “I heard the noise and got curious…” he trailed off as Taako shook his head at him, walking over to the bed and reaching over to tap the boy’s forehead.

“No sirs here, remember?”

Angus grinned in response, the gap where one of his baby teeth had fallen out just last week in full display and fuck if that wasn’t adorable enough to make the smirk on Taako’s face to simmer down into a genuine smile.

“It’s lunchtime bubbeleh, c’mon downstairs,” Taako said. “Growin’ boys need to eat.” He sprung forward, grabbed Angus’ ankles and pulled him over to the side of the bed. A little roughhousing to combat the sappiness. Angus let out a little shriek of surprise and delight before dissolving into giggles, now flat on his back on the bed, legs dangling off the side.

“Up you go.” Taako grabbed the boy by the armpits and lifted him up with a grunt of effort.

“Ah, you don’t need to carry me Taako!” Angus exclaimed, scrambling to grab at Taako’s shirt as he righted himself.

“Ugh, I’m not,” Taako said with a grimace, realizing his mistake and already giving up. Angus was slipping from his arms thanks to his sloppy grip and damn, the boy had been eating. A good thing, obviously, but there was no way Taako was carrying him around. He only managed to take a couple of steps before setting Angus down. “You’re breaking my back kiddo.”

“It’s your own fault for trying to carry me, Taako!”

“Don’t sass me, boyo,” Taako said, booping Angus’ nose and making the boy go cross-eyed and scrunch up his face. Taako grinned. “Now, food. Run along will ya?”

“Okay!” Angus said brightly, smiling up at Taako before running off and thundering down the stairs. Taako followed at a much more leisurely pace.

“Kravitz!” Angus called out, already downstairs and out of Taako’s line of sight.

“Hmm?”

“Taako said it’s time for lunch!”

“Mmm.”

Taako shook his head, amused.


	35. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tres drunk boys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Taako, Magnus & Merle  
> Additional tags: Alchohol usage, Found Family

The tavern is nice, as far as taverns go. Warm lighting, worn wooden furniture, and a jovial atmosphere. The room is loud, filled with unfiltered speech and unrestrained laughter with a bard plucking at a lute somewhere in the background but the music is hardly distinguishable.

There’s a group of three sitting in a table in the corner, with enough life experience to choose a spot close enough to the door without being suspicious, just in case. They’re Reclaimers by profession, but no one here knows what that means.

They’re drunk, all three of them, by varying degrees, leaning into each other and hanging onto the edge of the table to avoid ending up under it. Magnus is holding a mug of ale. Some of it ends up sloshing around the glass and onto the tabletop because of the loose-limbed gesturing accompanying the current story that’s being told. A tall, thin glass of something purple with a straw and a tiny paper umbrella for Taako, and a Bloody Mary for Merle. The other two know better than to comment on the dwarf’s choice of drink, despite their drunkenness.

“You guys got any family?” slurs Taako, apropos of nothing when Magnus pauses in his tale to take a drink. The mood sombers immediately but the elf is too drunk to notice, slumped on the table and stirring his drink with the straw, eyes somewhere far away.

“I was married,” Magnus says somberly, setting down his mug and flexing the fingers on his left hand, looking down at the ring still in its rightful place. “Her name was Julia.”

Merle rubs his beard. “Married. Sort of divorced now though. Got a son and a stepdaughter.”

“You too, shorty?” Taako exclaims but doesn’t raise his eyes. He keeps poking at the liquid in his glass with the straw. “Wow, I wonder what’s wrong with me,” he says and sounds so serious and forlorn that Merle and Magnus share a concerned look.

But the moment passes in the blink of an eye and then Taako is making some clever quip like nothing happened. Merle snorts tomato juice out of his nose and then they’re all laughing hard enough to get tears in their eyes.

Taako’s laugh sounds a little forced but neither Magnus or Merle has the heart to call the elf out on it.

They get tired, eventually. Of drinking and talking and even sitting, and the tavern owner keeps sending them meaningful looks while he wipes the bartop over and over again with a worn rag, hoping that they’ll catch his meaning. 

Magnus fights to keep himself awake, blinking in rapid succession. Taako has slumped over in his chair and has all but disappeared under his hat and Merle seems to be actually asleep, leaning against the wizard’s arm.

“Merle,” Magnus grunts out, rubbing at his eyes.

“Mmh?”

“You awake?”

The dwarf sits up with a bit of a struggle, his limbs heavy and uncooperative, and yawns. “Not really. What’s up?”

“It’s late, we gotta get back, probably.” Magnus looks to Taako who hasn’t as much as twitched during the brief exchange. “I think Taako’s asleep.”

Merle snorts, “You think?” He gets up and rifles through his pockets, heading for the bar. “I’ll get the tab, you take care of pointy-hat.”

Magnus makes a  face. “Why is it always me?”

“You’re the strongman, boy. Get to it.”

Magnus grumbles but stands up and “gets to it” as it were.

“Taako, hey,” he says, shaking him by the shoulder, or where he supposes Taako’s shoulder is. It’s hard to tell with all the layers of clothing.

Taako mutters something intelligible and Magnus sighs. “Let’s go home buddy,” he says and pulls Taako up with him like he weighs nothing and to Magnus, he doesn’t.

“Home?” Taako says, his face scrunched up as if unfamiliar with the term. Magnus decides he’s too tired to unpack that right now.

“Yeah, you know, the moon?”

“Oh. Yeah. What the fuck is up with that even?”

“You tell me,” Merle says, appearing next to them with a lot less gold in his pockets than before. “I’ll call us a ride.”

“Not here!” Magnus hurries to say as Merle tries to poke at the symbol on his bracer with all the drunken accuracy he can muster. “We gotta move somewhere out of the way first.”

“Oh yeah,” Merle chortles. Taako is out cold against Magnus’ shoulder again and the fighter sighs, resigning himself to dragging the unconscious elf with him.

They choose a remote spot, or as remote as their drunken legs can carry them to and Merle summons the glass sphere. Magnus takes a moment to muse over how fucked up his life has gotten. They pile themselves into the backseat because neither of the awake parties feels dexterous enough to step over the console to get to the front seats.

The ride back is uneventful, aside from some light ribbing from Avi who is there to receive them when they return. He really has no place to be laughing at them for being drunk off their asses and they tell him as much. Avi just smiles and waves them away because he’s just that good a guy.

“Hey, dude, we’re here,” Magnus says and nudges Taako, dozing against his shoulder.

“Wherezat?” The wizard mumbles blearily, eyes half open and still leaning all his weight against Magnus.

“You know, the base. The fake moon?”

“Oh, yeah.” Taako yawns. “Home, huh?”

“Go to sleep Taako,” Merle says with a pat to Taako’s thigh and heads towards his bedroom.

“Listen, elves don’t sleep,” Taako says, squinting at the empty spot where Merle just stood. “We meditate. Deeply.”

“Whatever you say Taako,” Magnus says and gives him a gentle push to steer him towards his own room. “Good night.”

Taako disappears behind his door with a wave and Magnus is left wondering at the weight of something heavy but not exactly unpleasant settling at the bottom of his stomach. This is home, huh?

This is family.


	36. Sunflower Yellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taako paints Magnus' nails.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Taako & Magnus, implied Magnus/Julia  
> Additional tags: light angst, family

“What’s their name?”

Magnus looks up. “Huh?”

Taako ducks his head to avoid Magnus’ eyes, his bangs falling to cover his eyes but there is just enough time to see that they’re rimmed red. But Magnus knows better than to ask.

They’re sitting on the floor of Taako’s bedroom and Magnus is getting his nails painted sunflower yellow. He’d been staring down, almost hypnotized by the careful strokes of the little brush in Taako’s hand, spreading the color evenly over his nails.

He wears the ring on a leather cord around his neck instead of his finger now, but the spot where it used to rest is still visible on his skin.

“Julia. Her name was Julia,” he answers, voice low for some reason, and Taako hums in response. The brush stops its strokes and goes to dip in the nail polish bottle before the painting continues. Taako doesn’t say anything else but he doesn’t raise his head either and Magnus swallows a sudden lump in his throat.

“I miss her,” he says, sounds a bit choked up and there’s the briefest of pauses in Taako’s motions, almost imperceptible. A finished nail, another stop of the brush at the bottle.

“What’s that feel like?” Taako says, barely above a whisper, after just too long of a pause for it to be considered a continuation of the earlier conversation. Magnus takes a second to collect himself, blinking away the memories of Julia’s tinkling laughter and the way her curly hair fell over her shoulders.

“Missing someone?” his throat feels too full and he coughs a little to clear his airways. “Uh, like there’s a hole in your chest. It’s this empty feeling - like you know something’s supposed to be there but…”

He tries to catch a glimpse of Taako’s expression but the elf is determined to avoid contact.

“Isn’t,” he finishes, somewhat lamely, and realizes that his nails are done. Taako is screwing the cap of the bottle shut.

“Huh,” Taako says, his movements slowing, voice neutral but obviously contemplating. Then he seemingly snaps out of it and turns around.

“Your nails are done,” he says and goes to stash the polish in one of the boxes on the floor. He starts pushing them under his bed, clumsy in his sudden haste. “Get the hell out of my room, Burnsides.”

“Okay,” Magnus says, hesitant but not really knowing what else to do besides comply. He stalls at the door, one hand on the doorknob but Taako is stubbornly busying himself with the boxes.

“Thanks, Taako,” he says to Taako’s back but the elf just wordlessly waves him away.

Magnus steps out and after a moment, the lock on the door clicks into place.

* * *

 Fanart by [selkie-elf](https://selkie-elf.tumblr.com/post/180178104293/sunflower-yellow-id-a-drawing-of-taako-and) ❤︎

[Id: A drawing of Taako and Magnus sitting on the floor. Taako is a chubby, tan elf with pink and blond hair that has been braided. He is wearing a lavender sweater and a green skirt. He has a tail. Magnus is a man with a brown skin and long, bushy hair and sideburns. He is wearing a blue top with a wolf on it, red shorts and woolly socks. He has a ring on a string around his neck. 

Taako is holding Magnus’s hands, which nails have just been painted with yellow. There are two empty speech bubbles between the two men.]


	37. Like my mirror years ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could never define all that he is to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lup  
> Tags: Light angst, Post-Canon, Past Sensory Deprivation

Unsurprisingly, after more than a decade of darkness in a space filled with black curtains, it’s the light that bothers her the most. She pretends the sunglasses are a fashion choice and everyone lets her.

She can’t handle pitch darkness either -  it reminds her too much of her prison. She doesn’t like the darkness of the night, but dusk and twilight she’s fine with. Dark rooms freak her out but as long as there’s some light, just enough for a human to navigate the space without running into things, she can deal.

The world is loud, is the other thing. She used to be loud too, explosions followed by shrieks of excitement, the crackle of wood when it burns, unconstrained laugher, high-fives and the clanging of pots and pans.

Now, a lot of sounds are too much. Often, it isn’t even about the degree of volume - what she can’t stand is too many sounds at the same time. More than one person talking at once makes her anxious, it’s hard to keep track and make sense of it all and she doesn’t like feeling like she’s out of the loop.

But nothing hurts worse than the quiet.

*

She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed food before she ate it for the first time in her new body. The taste, the texture, the smell - she maybe cried a little, that first time but Taako was the only one to see so it was fine. Cooking is a comfort, instead of something overpowering.

She holds a mug of tea in both hands to feel the warmth against her fingers. She watches as Taako putters around the kitchen, how he never fully lets her out of his sight, always keeping her in his field of vision like she’s going to disappear at any second, without a word. She starts talking, rambling really, just to see the tension in his shoulders drop and his ears relax. Taako is not fine either, but eventually, they both will be.

*

She missed  _feeling_  things. She can’t stop herself from petting the stubble on Barry’s cheeks, from tracing the tiny scars on Taako’s hands with her fingertips. She fondles the papers on Lucretia’s desk, familiarizes herself with the grain of Merle’s new arm, pats all of Magnus’ dogs in turn, rolls around on the deck of Davenport’s ship just to appreciate the smoothness of the planks.

She missed them. She missed everyone, they’re her family but Taako, Taako is-

Taako is cinnamon buns and lemon tarts and sleepless nights and tired smiles. Taako is braided hair and the repetitive thunk of a knife against a cutting board. He’s the sea, warm sand and the sun shining into her eyes. He’s the moon and stars above and dewy grass under bare feet. Taako is the sizzle of oil in a pan and the sound of wagon wheels creaking.

A comforting arm around her shoulders. Steady breathing that helps her sleep.

He’s everything but never too much.

She could never define all that he is to her.

*

Her brother is dating the Grim Reaper. His name is Kravitz, and she doesn’t like him. She doesn’t  _know_  him. He’s suspicious and despite the sweet gig he arranged for her and Barry, she doesn’t trust him. Doesn’t trust him with her brother, with her brother’s heart but no, she is his heart, just like he is hers.

She keeps her eyes on Kravitz at all times. Barry tells her that she’s being possessive and clingy. That she’s hoarding Taako’s attention like a jealous child when Taako’s actual boyfriend is left behind and what about Angus, Taako’s magic student? What about Ren, what about the school? Lup refuses to think about all that. She doesn’t like it that there are people in Taako’s life that she doesn’t know. That they don’t share, because that’s not-

It’s not supposed to be that way.

So she glares at Barry and yells at him, tells him to fuck off, that he doesn’t know  _anything_. She slams the door after her when she leaves, only to sheepishly push it open when she returns later to apologize because she knows Barry is right. He knows her.

The most terrifying thing is that Taako loves Kravitz. He tells her so, eyes shifty and hand-wringing and she realizes that this is really happening and she should be happy for him. She is, maybe? It’s hard for her to tell, and it must show on her face because Taako’s looking at her and he looks so sad that her heart aches.

She knows what this is. Taako loves Kravitz but he  _loves_  her. Taako would do it, he would leave Kravitz if she asked him to and that makes her feel terrible. She feels like shit for making her brother feel like he has to choose, so she cries and hugs him and tells him that he should do whatever makes him happy because that’s all it takes to make her happy, in the end.

*

She gives him away at his wedding because it’s not like their father can be there. Her grip on his arm briefly gets stronger when it’s time to let him go but she lets go. Because she’s learned that letting go doesn’t mean leaving.

Letting go doesn’t need to mean being left behind. That just because they’re Lup and Barry, and Taako and Kravitz it doesn’t mean that they aren’t Lup and Taako, still.


	38. Masked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Lup  
> Additional Tags: Alternative Universe, Memory Loss

There’s a man at the party that Lup doesn’t recognize. She frowns and adjusts her elaborate phoenix mask, glancing at the man from the corner of her eye. He’s wearing blue jeans and she can’t fathom how he possibly could’ve gotten in wearing them.

Lord Cyrus’ parties are invitation only, and there hasn’t been any changes in leaderships ever since the relics chose their new owners so the guest list is always the same.

Lup doesn’t know the man, but what’s even weirder, she feels like she should. He seems familiar, somehow.

She weaves her way through the guests and approaches the stranger, her curiosity piqued. He startles violently when she enters his field of vision.

“Oh my-” he yelps then lowers his voice to a hurried whisper. “Lup, it’s really you, we- we’ve been so worried, we’ve been looking for you, me and Taako-”

A strange buzz starts in Lup’s brain. She lifts a hand to her temple, brushes it against the fire-red feathers covering her face.

“Who?”


End file.
